Divergent Fate
by Magister Fay
Summary: Years ago, an accidental summoning changed the course of history. Now the ripples of those changes come to fruition, and the time has come for the young men and women to claim their destinies. The sequel to Guardian of Zero.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 1

It was summer, and despite the northern latitude the grounds of Castle von Einzbern were warm and green with life. The younger children had been allowed to go out and enjoy themselves under the watchful eyes of the homunculi that made up the family's servants, and despite the breach in protocol both the older children and even the adults of the family were not above longingly looking out the windows from time to time.

As a matter of fact some of them had already taken some time off, as one looking from one of the castle's towers would not fail to notice parties of horsemen venturing over distant hills, and even small groups could be seen settled down to simply enjoy the summer day. Magi were only Humans after all, and being stuck inside a cold stone castle on such a fine day was not a particularly attractive prospect.

Unfortunately, not everyone had the luxury to do so. Jubstacheit von Einzbern might not begrudge them enjoying their free time, but not when they had assigned tasks to attend to. This meant that quite a few people were stuck inside the castle regardless of the fine summer day outside.

One such group of people were gathered around a table in a magically-protected chamber within the castle, listening as a tall and willowy woman gave an explanation. "Based on long-distance scans as well as the reports that our field agents recovered as soon as the Church interdict was lifted…" Illyasviel von Einzbern was saying, the iron sand covering the table responding to the movements of her fingers and arranging themselves into a landscape. "…the Grail system is functioning properly at its most fundamental level."

"However as soon as we get above that level, we begin to run into problems." Gunther von Einzbern, who had led the expedition to Fuyuki, carried on while Illya shifted the iron sand to match their report. "Firstly the draw on the ley-lines is much higher than normal, indicating that the next Heaven's Feel will be taking place in a much shorter time frame that we expect."

"How long are we talking about here?" Jubstacheit asked.

"At least six months…" Illya replied. "…however that is unlikely given that if that was the case then the prospective Masters should already have been chosen. Seeing as no Master has been chosen among us, we can safely assume that the war will not be happening within a year."

"And at most…?"

"Four years from now is our best, long-term estimate. However it is likely that the Fifth Holy Grail War will take place before that point may be reached."

Jubstacheit nodded in acknowledgement. "Anything else from your recent expedition to Fuyuki…?" he asked Gunther.

"Two troubling things not connected with the ley-lines, and one that is connected to that issue."

"Oh?" Jubstacheit echoed with genuine curiosity. "Do tell."

"There's some kind of trans-planar construct built over the city." He reported to everyone's surprise. "Its components are currently partially shifted into an alternate plane of reality, which along with what little of the configuration could uncover, indicates near-magic combined with Formalcraft principles. And while we can't identify why it was built, it is clearly on standby for one reason or another."

"And the other issues…?"

"The second issue not connected to the ley-lines is that the Greater Grail is completely sealed-off. None of our access rights are being recognized, and all attempts to force entry have been rebuffed."

"We lost five homunculi trying force the gateway open." Illya noted grimly. "I dared not simply blow the entrance open, considering that the last issue is related to this."

"The Greater Grail is active, isn't it?" Jubstacheit asked wearily, and when Illya gave a nod he sighed and shook his head. "And you still have no connection to it, despite what's left of the Lesser Grail within you?"

"That is the case, my lord."

Jubstacheit sighed again. It was as he suspected, and the Grail was in fact already primed to open the Gate of Heaven, without the need for a Lesser Grail to open it. He'd no choice now but to complete the reversal operations for his granddaughter. It was pointless keeping what little of the Lesser Grail was inside of her, and if nothing else it would encourage her when the time came.

"Most likely…" he said. "…once all other Servants have fallen, the seals of the Greater Grail will fall and the victors will be allowed to access it directly. That damn Caster…she's made the face of the Heaven's Feel ritual the reality."

"This will truly be our last chance then." Bernhardt von Einzbern said. "Regardless of who wins, the Gate of Heaven will open. The Caster of the previous war has ensured that much."

"From what I hear she's also ensured the extinction of the Makiri." Illya said with relish, relish quickly echoed by the rest of her family. "Let us not be too hard on her, if only for doing us that service."

"If only she could have done the same to the Tohsaka." Bernhardt said with a shake of his head. "Despite the loss of their crest to the Velvet, from what we've been able to uncover, their combat strength doesn't appear to have been affected in the least."

"Let's not be greedy." Jubstacheit said smugly. "The Makiri are crippled, the Greater Grail is primed, and we still have the catalyst from the previous war. To be honest I have to admit that we are in a much stronger position than I would have dared hope after the conclusion of the previous war."

"What of Avenger?" another one of the gathered Einzbern asked. "Would it not be released should the Greater Grail be activated?"

"No, I do not think that to be the case." Illya disagreed. "I do not believe that Caster – an alternate future version of the same Rin Tohsaka who will probably be the Tohsaka Master in the future – would alter the Grail in such a fashion without taking steps to prevent that abomination from being released. Furthermore our data indicates that she was apparently one of Zelretch's students. If that's the case, then the trans-planar construct we detected was quite possibly a seal of some sort on Avenger, with the near-magic elements present just further evidence with regards to the hypothesis given her connection to Zelretch."

Jubstacheit nodded in agreement. "That would be my assessment of the situation as well." He said with approval. "Well done Illyasviel."

The young woman bowed. "Thank you grandfather." She said.

Jubstacheit made a gesture and his relatives all took a step back as the iron sand obeyed his command, flowing through the air back to their containers and leaving the table clean and smooth. "I will peruse the detailed reports on my own time, and determine a detailed strategy for the future." He said. "In the meantime rest assured that our primary goal remains unchanged: to reclaim what is rightfully ours, the Third Magic."

The gathered magi bowed in agreement, and Jubstacheit made to leave. "Illyasviel…" he said, pausing by the door.

"Yes…?"

"Prepare yourself for the rest of the correction procedures."

"I understand."

Jubstacheit nodded, and then left trailed by his bodyguards.

* * *

"You still haven't answered my questions." Caren Hortensia said, putting her teacup down with the clink of china.

"I have, and the answers won't change regardless of your philosophical doubts." Rin Tohsaka said while reclining on a couch, the shadows of the curtains covering her while she painted her nails. Caren's golden eyes regarded her coolly, not that the girl really cared.

_There's not much left of Aoi Tohsaka's child in her, if at all. She's very much her father's child now._

"Those questions were rather uninteresting as well." Rin continued, finished with the nails on one hand and holding them up for examination. "Who am I? What do I want? I am the heiress of the Tohsaka Clan. I will become a perfect magus. That's all there is to it, and no amount of foolish, philosophical conjecture will change those answers Caren."

"You don't seem to understand the concept behind philosophy then."

Rin sighed, shaking her head before beginning to work on her other set of nails. "Questioning is all well and good…" she said. "…but certainty is much, **MUCH **more preferable. Which of those do you think I possess?"

"So you are certain of yourself, then?"

"Of course I am."

"What of your sister?" Caren said with a faint smirk, a smirk that widened as Rin was jolted by her emotions and resulting with nail-polish dripping on her knee-length, red dress.

"I have no sister." She finally said, using magic to clean up before continuing with her task. "Sakura Matou will be made to pay for her transgressions when the time comes, and that is all there is to it."

"Be careful Rin…" Caren warned her. "…Cattleya Velvet is a vassal of House Archibald. A Great House is not a good enemy."

Rin waved off such concerns, and examined her finished nails. "She will return for the Heaven's Feel. There is no doubt about it." She said. "I can deliver retribution then and there, reclaim what is rightfully mine, and Archibald can do nothing about it."

"Do you really think that Cattleya Velvet will be defenseless?"

"Of course not…" Rin scoffed. "…I would not dishonor myself by dismissing her out of hand. As one from the Imperial Capital, she will undoubtedly have formidable skill, and be a worthy foe. However she will fall regardless, that is inevitable. And then…"

"And then…?"

Rin smiled while getting up, her advisor tagging along behind her as she left her private chambers. "…and then everything will be as it should be." She said.

Caren's expression remained impassive, though inwardly she felt troubled. Despite all her advice for the past seven years, Rin Tohsaka had lost herself in her father's view of the world. A world wherein her obligations and image as a magus were above all other considerations and even her Humanity was as nothing to be sacrificed in pursuit of her goals.

_That is a most dangerous mind-set, even for magi, given the recent changes in the Clock Tower._

* * *

The ringing of steel striking steel echoed across the courtyard, the Sun shining down from London skies over the Archibald residence in the Imperial Capital. A pair of young women was practicing their swordsmanship, although calling it 'fighting' might be insulting. 'Dancing' was a more appropriate term given the fluidity of their movements, perfectly balanced and without any waste of momentum: a dance of death.

One of them was a long-haired brunette attired in a white, long-sleeved and collared blouse under a red neck tie and a black, sleeveless vest all over a black, knee-length skirt. A lock of hair was tied with a red ribbon at her left brow, the only concession to vanity for the young noblewoman.

Her opponent was dressed similarly, except her vest and pleated skirt both were red instead of black, and she lacked a ribbon or any adornment on her long blonde hair. Both wielded unmarked and simple-looking arming swords, the sharp and heavy blades wielded as extensions of their bodies.

The Lord Waver El-Melloi II entered the courtyard as the spar came to an end, watching as his sister's sword spun through the air to land a good distance away. He then looked back at her as she conceded defeat. "What's the score?" Cattleya Velvet asked as she shook her opponent's hand, and then pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her forehead.

"17-13, including this round…" Octavia Archibald replied while sheathing her sword and then wiping her own forehead as well.

"I'm catching up."

"…I expect you to. It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

The two friends shared a laugh as Waver picked up Cattleya's sword and brought it back to her. "Must you really practice with live weapons?" he asked testily.

"Of course we do." Cattleya replied while inspecting her sword before sheathing it afterwards. "There's not much point in using wooden swords once one has mastered the basics. The weight of steel and the risks of using it in practice…we need that if we're going to be able to master the sword."

"Right…" he said, his expression clearly indicating his displeasure. Cattleya and Octavia traded glances.

"Must you use mercury in your experiments?" Cattleya asked.

"...that's entirely different!" he replied heatedly.

"Eh, not really…" Octavia said while motioning for a maid to bring them refreshments. "…technically-speaking working with quicksilver is just as dangerous as sparring with heavy steel blades."

Waver muttered something under his breath, and then joined the pair as they walked towards a table under the shade of a tree. A maid soon arrived with three glasses of orange juice and some sweetmeats. "Seriously…?" Waver said while picking up and examining a tart. Cattleya rolled her eyes while taking a drink of her juice.

"It's not like we're going to get fat considering all the exercise we do." Octavia said. "Cattleya here goes jogging every morning, don't you Cattleya?"

"Of course I do." She said while tossing a sweetmeat into her mouth. "A strong mind needs a strong body to hold it."

"I can't argue with you there."

Waver just sighed and rested his chin on an elbow after drinking half his glass in one drink. Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Worried about the wedding next month?" she asked, and causing Waver to choke. Cattleya giggled while looking away, and missing the glare her brother threw at her.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Octavia carried on. "Reines acts like that around you now, but once you're married you're going to have to learn to live together. A bit of initiative on both your parts will prove helpful in the long run."

"I don't see how not worrying too much now connects with that."

Octavia thought about it for a moment. "I don't see how either." She finally said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Waver gaped and then spluttered incoherently at her. Cattleya took his hand comfortingly.

"Calm down brother." She told him. "She's just trying to help. And you have to admit that her second advice does make sense, even if the first did not."

Waver looked suspiciously at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked accusingly.

"I neither admit nor deny that." She replied with a straight face. Waver groaned and planted his face in his cupped hands, while Cattleya and Octavia looked at each other before beginning to laugh.

* * *

Shirou Emiya sat on a stool near the forges of Castle von Einzbern, dressed in a simple smock of rough cloth belted at the waist while running a whetstone against the edge of his longsword. Normally he'd dress in the traditional white robes of Einzbern magi, but even the fussiest elders had to admit that when working with metal or near the forges, something a little more resistant to burning and easier to clean would be more practical.

A series of light footsteps interrupted his labors and he looked up to spot his sister making her way across the room towards him while avoiding the homunculi tending the forges along the way. "Illya…" he asked as she approached. "…what are you doing here?"

The white-haired and red-eyed girl raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips while stooping over her seated brother. "What's wrong?" she asked acidly. "Can't I visit my brother? Technically-speaking you're not actually on duty right now."

"Actually it's not that." Shirou replied dryly, although the playful glint in her eyes indicated that Illya wasn't really angry at him. "It's just that…your robes…they might get dirty here."

Illya rolled her eyes in exasperation. Of all things…though he did have a point there, not that she would ever admit it in public…her brother could be practical to a fault. "Yes well…" she said. "…don't forget that father's death anniversary will be tomorrow. You'll be accompanying me, won't you?"

"Of course I will." He said. It had been four years since then, when Kiritsugu Emiya had allowed himself to be euthanized after any and all efforts by the Einzbern alchemists at cleansing and repairing his body had failed. Even then the corpse had to be burned using special fuels to prevent Avenger's essence from leaking out, and only then were the ashes scattered over the sea.

_Mother had died years before then, in a failed experiment to clean and repair her body._

Shirou whispered something, something that Illya quickly noticed. "What was that just now?" she asked.

"Father…he made me promise to take care of you for the rest of my life."

Illya's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up before she looked away with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes well…" she said, clearly flustered. "…I think father went too far there. I'm two years older than you after all, so I should be the one taking care of you."

Shirou just smiled indulgently at his sister, squashing the little voice in the back of his mind pointing out the way his sister had grown over the years. He shouldn't be thinking like that after all, given their relation.

"Whatever you say Illya." He said, turning his attentions back to his sword. "Whatever you say..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The hounds were hungry, ravenously tearing into the bloody chunks of meat their mistress was tossing into their midst. Rin Tohsaka smiled indulgently at her 'pets' as she lifted up another piece of meat, the blood running down her hand and forearm to drip on the ground. She'd have to take a nice, long bath afterwards, but she insisted on personally feeding her hounds.

_And after her little brother nearly got mauled for getting too close, no one protested. Little idiot…he should know not to poke his nose into things that aren't his business._

As she tossed yet another bleeding chunk of flesh to her hounds, Caren and Tokiomi watched from the safety of a second floor window. "I certainly hope that you're proud of her." Caren said with veiled sarcasm. "She's a wonderful magus."

"I am I assure you." Tokiomi said with a smile, clearly missing the priestess' point. "She will secure our family's legacy and lead us to the future."

"Don't you see anything wrong with those…things…?" Caren said with disapproval. "They are vicious, bloodthirsty, and monstrous. Dogs should not grow to that extent and with that temperament. Well mundane attack dogs do have a matching temperament, but…"

"They are familiars." Tokiomi interrupted dismissively. "And while I admit that her use of living familiars is to an extent dangerous, I have the utmost confidence in my daughter's ability to control them, despite all the modifications performed on them. I should know, given that I assisted in their creation."

The elder magus paused and then turned to address her. "Caren, are you not Rin's advisor?" he asked. "It seems to me that you criticize and question her much, even for an advisor."

"If it seems that way, then I apologize." Caren said with a bow. "However I simply favor the Socratic method of relentless questioning that is all."

"Ah I see." Tokiomi said with an understanding nod. "It seems that I misunderstood. I apologize, priestess."

Caren smiled, a smile that turned wooden as she saw Rin letting her hounds lick the blood from her hand. A rather disturbing sight, though she decided against expressing it verbally.

_It's probably best to just let sleeping dogs lie._

* * *

A/N

Hi, here's the first chapter of the sequel!

Shirou and Cattleya are both a bit hard to write, since I have to incorporate canon aspects of their personality lest they become OC stand-ins. Some advice would be helpful here, though Cattleya as portrayed in this chapter has some elements of canon Rin thrown in, not too out there given they are siblings and should share some traits.

Rin is actually the easiest to write; just throw in some Misaya Reiroukan and voila!

That's all for now, see you soon.

P.S. Having trouble imagining Sakura/Cattleya...? Take a look at my avatar, and then read her description again. Or just image google Rumia from Touhou, and then read Cattleya's description again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 2

"Well, well, well…" a sing-song voice disturbed the brunette's focus, her sapphire eyes turning to regard the grinning blonde walking towards the librarian's desk. "…if it isn't the famous Cattleya Velvet. I never expected to meet you here of all places."

"I'm not famous." Cattleya disagreed with a neutral expression and tone.

"Oh but you are." The blonde also disagreed in her turn. "A spoil of war-turned-noblewoman and currently among the most promising magi of her generation..."

"Flattery…" Cattleya responded modestly. "…and it would seem that you have the advantage of me."

"…oh my apologies…" the blonde said with a small bow. "…my name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, though you may call me Luvia if you wish."

"It's nice to meet you Luvia." Cattleya said with a polite bow of her head. "Will you be checking those out?"

She indicated the books in Luvia's arms, and the blonde blinked at the other girl's apparent calmness regarding their encounter. Was she truly ignorant of their relation, and the potential consequences should she fail to leave a good impression? Even if she had abandoned her birth family, she was still a Tohsaka by blood, and possessed their crest: a crest that contained a portion of the Edelfelt Crest stolen by the Tohsaka during the Third Holy Grail War.

_Surely she knows the potential consequences of that fact? She's already an enemy of her birth family. Would she make an enemy of us as well? Or will she be a hyena as befits her bloodline?_

Luvia handed over the books, and watched with a mysterious smile while Cattleya checked them out. "So…" Luvia said. "…what exactly is the fourth heir of House Velvet doing working part-time in the common section of the Association Archives in the Clock Tower?"

"I receive a monthly stipend from my family." Cattleya said, continuing with her work while doing so. "However as you would no doubt know, gemstones are rather expensive, especially the ones suitable for use in magecraft. As such I must earn my keep if I am to advance my magic beyond the standard curriculum offered by the Clock Tower. However it is not an essential, and is merely a supplement that I gain to no loss on my part."

Cattleya pushed the ordered stack of books towards Luvia, and then rested her chin on an elbow. The two locked gazes, though without any rancor at all. "Don't you think it's below your place as a noblewoman to supplement your finances in such a fashion?" Luvia finally asked with a slight mocking tone. To her mixed surprise and approval, Cattleya didn't take any offense at all.

"On not at all…" Cattleya replied. "…I quite enjoy the quiet of the library, and it offers good opportunities to clear my mind which my other hobbies – such that I have given my personal research in my free time – do not provide."

"Other hobbies…" Luvia echoed. "…I've heard that you wield a sword."

"An arming sword to be precise…" Cattleya confirmed. "…I'm not one for unarmed combat, but considering that enemies can get close at times I thought it prudent to learn how to fight up close and personal. A sword seemed to offer a compromise between need and want, and according to my relatives and instructors alike my skills are substantial."

"I see…" Luvia said thoughtfully. "…I would like to personally test your abilities – you are aware of House Edelfelt's reputation – but as I am unskilled with a sword it is a shame that I cannot."

"I agree, _cousin._" Cattleya said, smiling at the surprise in Luvia's eyes. It seemed she'd managed to get under the blonde's guard. "As a swordsman I cannot honorably meet you on the practice grounds, for to draw my sword outside the battlefield against an unarmed opponent would only stain its proud blade."

Luvia chuckled with amused approval. "A most elegant hyena above the ground…" she paraphrased her family's motto as she gathered her books and prepared to leave the archives. "…it was nice to meet you cousin. Rest assured, I will do all I can to give a favorable impression regarding you to the rest of our family."

Cattleya's blue eyes remained on Luvia's back as she left, a finger tapping thoughtfully on the wooden table. "How sincere are you really, I wonder?" She murmured. Generally-speaking she had an optimistic outlook on life, but she wasn't stupid.

_A few drops of Edelfelt blood in my veins don't make me one of them._

She sighed, sitting back on her chair. Gandr…a few other mysteries in her crest that by all rights should not be there…blood testing…some research into genealogical records within the archives…and the fact that the conceptual age of the mysteries meant that Caster had not placed them there…the Tohsaka had really caused her trouble on this front.

_Fortunately it seems that I managed to impress the Edelfelt heiress enough so the trouble won't explode in my face unless I deliberately make it explode._

The thirteen year-old sighed, and then returned to her studies now that she didn't need have librarian duties to attend to for the time being.

* * *

The ghouls curiously regarded the softly-whistling metal contraptions lying on a series of streets in the East European town currently overrun by the Dead. The mindless, walking corpses shuffled around the cylindrical constructs, snuffling and kicking it around. Shirou Emiya didn't flinch as he pulled the trigger, though he did brace himself as the resulting explosions not only set most of the town on fire, but shook the very Earth itself like a short but intense earthquake.

Still, most of the Dead were gone, and with a nod at his team of combat homunculi he leapt down from the rooftop and split one of the ghouls in half from the top of its head to the groin. As the ichor-weeping halves fell to the ground, Shirou gripped his longsword with both hands and charged. Around him his team fell into place, halberds held at the ready.

The ghouls snarled their defiance, launching themselves with claws and fangs extended. Unfortunately for them, their biggest advantage – their numbers – had already been neutralized, and they fell like wheat before the scythe against the Einzbern. Shirou split two in half, one with a frontal attack and the other in the backswing, and then leapt back to avoid a pouncing ghoul.

It snarled at him, only for a homunculus to take its head off with his halberd. An armored elbow crushed in a ghoul's face, and then Shirou turned full circle, pivoting on a foot as he bisected five ghouls in one swing. More ghouls ran down the street towards them, only to meet their blades. Ichor ran down the stones as Shirou and his homunculi carved their way through the magically-animated corpses.

Black Keys flashed down, and Shirou glanced up at the rooftops as their ally – at least for this operation – leapt down. He gave a nod at the young woman before leaping into the fray, cutting down ghouls left and right with two-handed swings. "I am the bone of my sword." He whispered, and then he leapt into the air, his surgically-augmented bones and muscles more than enough for the task.

The magic came into effect as he landed, his sword striking stone as the animalistic ghouls used their instincts to avoid his strike. Unfortunately, that was in fact the whole point, Shirou's impact rending the surrounding ground with a localized earthquake. As the ground broke and heaved, and surrounding buildings tottered and fell, Black Keys flew again, striking down and burning ghouls one after another.

What she didn't kill the homunculi did, and then the dark-haired Executor was approaching the Japanese knight. "You came equipped for bear, didn't you?" Ciel asked. She wasn't exaggerating: cuirass…faulds…cowters…spaulders…vambraces…gauntlets…poleyns…greaves…her ally was an all but literal medieval knight in the modern era.

"Considering that we'll be raiding a reliquary technically under one of the White Wing Lord's lackeys…" Shirou replied. "…oh I definitely came for bear."

"I see."

"You came for bear too." Shirou pointed out, indicating with a nod the cannon-like weapon slung behind the Executor.

"Well, as you said we're up against one of the White Wing Lord's lieutenants." Ciel said with a shrug, walking alongside Shirou as they made their way out of town accompanied by the homunculi. "It was thought prudent to bring along a heavy conceptual weapon just in case."

_So that's the Seventh Holy Scripture I was warned about. I'd best keep my eyes open, grandfather and his alchemists will be pleased to learn what can be learned about this rumored, heavy-duty conceptual weapon of the Church._

"How far to the reliquary?" he asked.

"A couple of hours away…" she replied with a shrug. "…I've prepped a jeep for us and your companions, and it's hidden in some bushes a short walk out of town. I never expected you to set it on fire though."

"It was the easiest way to get rid of both most the Dead…" Shirou said. "…as well as to hide any evidence of their and our presence once this operation is complete."

"I see."

* * *

"Einzbern and the Church…?" Cattleya echoed over the dinner table, setting down her fork with its bit of sausage on it. "That pairing seems utterly miraculous, given that I know that the Einzbern were never on good terms with the Church."

Waver laughed despite his best efforts to the contrary. "Well I suppose I can't argue with you on that point." he conceded. "But Einzbern has a great deal of influence in Atlas, and Atlas has a rather unique relationship for a magical organization with the Church."

"Well yes I suppose that's true." Cattleya conceded while scratching her cheek. "So what are both sides getting from this?"

"The Church wants to destroy a recently-discovered reliquary of the White Wing Lord." Waver said with a shrug. "But Atlas wants a chance to examine the artefacts being kept there. So they'll go in together to secure the reliquary, take what they can and then burn what they can't take."

"_Quid pro quo…_but the target is one of the White Wing Lord's reliquaries. Will it really go well?"

"We want it to go well." Waver replied. "The White Wing Lord is one of the oldest vampires, dating back to the Age of the Gods. Who knows what sort of artefacts he's secreted there? I imagine we might find out a lot if we can get Atlas to examine at least some of them, and destroying the rest – while lamentable from a researcher's standpoint – will also deprive the White Wing Lord of potentially valuable assets."

"But they're sending along a member of the Burial Agency…" Cattleya murmured. "…Ciel or something…I certainly hope that Einzbern's agent isn't biting off more than he or she can chew. If the Burial Agency is involved, there's a good chance that things on the ground might get hot real quick."

"You're surprisingly well-informed." Waver said with narrowed eyes, and Cattleya's eyes widened as she realized that she'd said too much. "You've been reading my papers again, haven't you?"

"Well I…um…I was just…"

Waver sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just make sure no one else finds out." He said in exasperation while slicing into his steak.

"…right, right…"

* * *

Snarling packs of ghouls led by the Living Dead loped off to engage the team of five combat homunculi. It was at first sight an unfair match, given that were at least half a hundred of the things with more coming up from the supposedly-abandoned mine, at least until one factored in the homunculi's abilities. Compared to normal Humans they were stronger, faster, and had greater stamina and durability. They were perfect for drawing the attention of the guardian vampire and his puppets.

None of the latter noticed the pair of figures slipping past them along the rocky flanks, one a woman dressed in typical Church robes with a cannon-like weapon on her back, and the other an anachronistic knight. "Can you take care of that?" Ciel asked Shirou, jerking a thumb at the heavy iron bars blocking the way in through a ventilation shaft.

Shirou rolled his eyes before gently shoving Ciel to the side. The Executor's fingers twitched instinctively at his touch, but relaxed just as quickly. If the magus noticed, it didn't show. He simply grabbed onto a pair of bars and bent them out of the way without any hint of inconvenience at all.

"Ladies first…" He said indicating the way in with a hand.

"No, you go in first big guy." Ciel said with narrowed eyes. "I'm no slouch when it comes to close-quarters fighting, but considering that you're bigger, more armored and better armed – to an extent – I think you should have the honor of leading the way."

"…suit yourself…" Shirou said with a shrug, and drawing his sword led the way into the shaft.

Ciel muttered an aria under her breath, and allowed herself to see in the near-total darkness of the shaft. "Aren't you going to use something?" she asked in a whisper.

"…what?"

"It's dark…you can see can't you?"

"Obviously…"

"Einzbern combat augmentations…?"

"…obviously…"

Ciel muttered a few more things under her breath, but Shirou ignored her in favor of keeping his senses focused on what lay ahead. A few more minutes of walking and a point of light appeared in the distance as the tunnel began to level out from its downward slope. "An exit…?"

"…it looks like it." Shirou whispered back, and a few more minutes later he bent aside another set of iron bars. The Executor and the magus emerged at a raised balcony over a grand, many-pillared gallery lit by torches along the walls. The two of them quietly swept down the balcony and down the stairs, and thence to the gallery below.

"Are we sure this is a reliquary?" Shirou muttered in disbelief as he and Ciel crept past gilded statues, and carefully-stacked chests decorated with ornate metalwork. "This looks more like some treasure house."

"I'm not really sure myself." Ciel replied just as quietly, her flinty gaze locked on a tapestry taking up an entire wall. It depicted a stylized, humanoid figure that radiated a subtle sense of wrongness, and the blood-red moon at the very top of the tapestry made it clear who or rather what it depicted. "Brunestud of the Crimson Moon…"

Ciel broke off in surprise as Shirou swept past her, his sword held low and rising to meet the zweihander held in the hands of…something that looked awfully like a bloated parody or likeness of Frankenstein's Monster. Unlike the stiff depictions of badly-made mundane films, this one was fast and deadly, wielding a zweihander with one hand while lashing with the filthy claws on its other hand.

"…guardian beasts!" Ciel spat, Black Keys flashing into existence between her fingers as she spotted two more of the monsters emerging from other entrances. The Iron Plate Effect reduced their bodies to foul-smelling offal that splattered the walls and floor, even as ghouls poured into the gallery. "Ghouls…!"

"We're on our own now!" Shirou shouted back, his longsword flashing as he deflected the fast and powerful but clumsy blows of the guardian beast before him. The magus found himself smiling despite the situation, despite the fact that a misstep would end with him getting torn apart by the thing's zweihander, armor or not.

_Fortunately he was faster and nimbler than the thing._

A sidestep allowed Shirou to pin the monster's sword to the ground with a foot, while simultaneously grabbing it by the neck and pulling it face-first onto his sword. He then hurled the dying thing back, ripping his longsword out of its face as he turned, warned by instinct.

Crimson runes flashed malevolently as the armored vampire's ancestral blade was barely parried by Shirou's own sword. The magus swore in German as his arms were staggered by the blow, and his eyes widened at vampire's sheer speed. The damn thing was leaving _afterimages _despite fighting in place, and then he cried out as the vampire's blade cut shallowly but painfully into his upper arm along a small and narrow area unprotected by his star metal armor.

_The vampire's sword was cursed, with even the slightest wound inducing terrible pain. More than just physical pain too; as a magus Shirou was used to pain, but the sword – it tore at the very soul itself._

Haunting laughter echoed from behind the vampire's visor, the Dead Apostle pressing its advantage in strength and speed and driving Shirou back step-by-step towards a corner. "Emiya…!" Ciel shouted in alarm, the Executor also now reduced to carving ghouls apart as they rushed her up close. Shirou couldn't respond as all his attention was focused on parrying, dodging, and riposting.

Realizing that he was being driven to a point where his longer and heavier blade would be deadweight, Shirou launched a desperate counterattack that actually managed to halt the whirlwind-like onslaught of the vampire. But it wasn't enough to finish it. "Impressive…" the Dead Apostle croaked from behind his visor, and then it rallied and threw Shirou back to slam against the wall. At the same time Ciel cried out as the ghouls pinned her arms and then tore her apart.

Again, laughter echoed across the gallery as the vampire approached Shirou who stood panting against the wall. "…your blood…your soul…they will serve me well for a long time…" the vampire taunted the magus, who raised his sword in defiance.

And then with eyes wide in surprise, he dove to the side, knocking a golden statue of a naked woman to the floor as the vampire was hurled against the wall with enough force to crack the stone. Glancing at the source of the thunderous noise that presaged the vampire's getting blindsided, he spotted a bloody but apparently whole and well Ciel grimly on her feet, the Seventh Holy Scripture held ready at her hip.

"Emiya…" she said, striding past ghouls mangled by the conceptual weapon's passage towards their master and ignoring the ones swarming behind her. "…cover me."

Shirou grabbed his sword, and without bothering to reply verbally swept forward, his sword flashing in the torchlight and splatter ichor in its wake as the magus vengefully tore into the ghouls, leaving even more mangled bodies around him. Meanwhile Ciel fired the Seventh Holy Scripture once, and then twice.

The first shot slammed into the vampire as he drunkenly turned to face his enemy, slamming him back against the wall and shattering his armor. The second shot brought him to his knees. He raised his head to glare and roar defiantly at Ciel as she ran up to him, only for his face to be crushed inwards as she smashed him through a wall and into an antechamber beyond.

Leaping after him, Ciel didn't give the Dead Apostle a chance to recover, stepping over it and rapid-firing the Seventh Holy Scripture at point-blank range, her shout of fury echoing as pages from the scriptures tore out of the conceptual weapon and floated down to the floor. Back in the gallery, Shirou crushed yet another ghoul only to realize that they were already crumpling to the ground. "Ciel…" he muttered, rushing to her location just in time to meet her clamber out of the hole in the wall. "…are you…?"

Without batting an eyelid Ciel raised the Seventh Holy Scripture and fired from the hip, Shirou barely stepping aside in time as the projectile slammed into a ghoul in the midst of transforming behind him. As the corpses began to burn on their own accord, finally indicating the guardian Dead Apostle's death, Ciel smirked while regarding her ally. "Watch your back." She told him smugly, barely avoiding laughing at his scandalized expression. "Vampires have more than one way to avoid dying."

* * *

A/N

You didn't expect Shirou to be a knight did you now?

Luvia and Cattleya finally meet, and if you expect them to get together from the get-go, then think again. There's a degree of sincerity between them, but considering the bad blood between the Tohsaka and the Edelfelt (who claim the former stole part of their crest) things aren't going to be that easy. Ideas on how to further develop interactions between the cousins will be appreciated.

Cattleya's not nearly as poor as Rin is in canon, but she's definitely poorer than the Tohsaka are with Tokiomi still alive.

IzanagiMikoto: of course she was the brunette. Sakura/Cattleya may dress like Rumia, but apart from the clothes and ribbon, they look different. Sakura's older for one thing, and she has blue eyes not red, and she has no fangs.

SharinganUserX: good point about Caster/RIN's miscalculation, I'll take it into consideration for the future plot. Thanks for the tip, now that's a constructive review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 3

"I see." Jubstacheit commented as he received the personal report from his grandson. "Your abilities remain secret. Very good, it would not do for such useful abilities to come to the attention of the Church or the rest of the Association before the appointed time. Secrecy after all is a powerful weapon in its own right."

"It is as you say grandfather." Shirou said with a nod. "With that said, I came close to a point where I may have had to use my full talents. However…"

"Yes…" Jubstacheit said while glancing at the written report on his desk. "…the Executor Ciel…are you certain of what you have seen?"

"…if I must, I am willing to give a memory imprint for further analysis."

"That will probably be the best course of action, even if only for documentation's sake." Jubstacheit said, impressed by the boy's dedication. "However I trust your report. You were trained well, and I doubt that you would have mistaken what you saw. The Executor…was torn apart, yes?"

"That is correct."

Jubstacheit was silent for several moments, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting…" he finally murmured. "…it would seem that the Burial Agency is being as hypocritical as it always has been. The way I see it, there are two possibilities: first, that there is another Dead Apostle apart from the Crown in the Burial Agency. And second: considering how the Church actively seeks out and recruits psychics, that this Ciel is actually a psychic with a very unique talent."

"Either way…" Shirou said. "…the Lords of the Association will probably be pleased to hear of this. Assuming of course, that you wish to reveal it to them grandfather."

Jubstacheit smiled coldly. "There is always a way to make use of information." He said. "But for information to be useful, it has to be accurate, and it has to be properly used at the proper time. We must learn more about this Ciel first. And of course, when the usual round of diplomatic trash erupts with the Church, then we shall wait for our chance."

Shirou was silent, and after a moment Jubstacheit nodded at him in dismissal. "Have your memory imprint taken…" he said. "…and then you may return to your usual schedule. I'm sure that your sister will be very pleased to see you."

Shirou bowed and left, leaving Jubstacheit alone with a slight smirk in his office. Shirou Emiya…he was such an average boy, which they had only accepted into the family as emotional supplement for Illyasviel considering Kiritsugu's condition at the time. But then they discovered his aligned origin and elemental affinity, and everything changed.

Aligned origins and affinities were so rare, so rare as to be all but impossible. It was enough for the boy to immediately be slated for the best education and training available, if only to bring out as much of his talents short of reducing him to a lab specimen. Some alchemists had even proposed such a course of action, but Jubstacheit had surprisingly rejected it.

_He is worth more than just his abilities._

The old man's smile widened at the thought of his granddaughter, Illyasviel. "_And the best part is…_" he thought to himself. "_…I don't have to do anything. All the pieces will come together on their own accord._"

* * *

Shirou walked down the corridor, making for the stairway and thence to the alchemical labs for a memory imprint to be taken. The Executor's strange ability had interested his grandfather, and Shirou didn't know whether or not to be elated for it. On one hand his family had potentially gained new research material, and that was usually a good thing for magi, as it tended to open up new avenues of research with regards to the pursuit of the Root.

On the other hand, Ciel was an Executor, and more than that, a member of the Burial Agency. If her secrets were revealed, it would cause all sorts of trouble. And while he was concerned to an extent about Ciel – she could easily be blamed after all for allowing her secrets to be uncovered – he was more concerned about how his family would be affected by a conflict with the Church.

_Illya…_

At that moment a pair of hands placed themselves over his eyes, the boy coming to a halt with a cry of surprise. Who in the world…of course; there was only one person who could ever sneak up to him, despite the combat augmentations he'd taken at his grandfather's behest during the early stages of his training.

_How strange it was, that only she could pull that off._

"Guess who?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.

"Who else could it be?" he replied, his voice amused.

"There's no one named 'who else could it be' here."

"Fine…" Shirou said with a smile. "…hello Illya."

With a giggle Illya released her brother and pranced around from behind him to stand before him. As usual, she was wearing white robes with elaborate red and gold embroidery. Typical…the Einzbern were usually an austere lot, but there was that small minority among them who elected to indulge in color and elaboration within the permissible limits.

"Welcome back Shirou." She said with a smile. "Hey, why didn't you come to see me when you came back?"

"You know as well as I do that reporting to grandfather takes priority."

"Well that's true I suppose." Illya conceded. "Hey Shirou, you know it's autumn already, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Shirou replied while looking out the windows along one side of the corridor, and over the browning and reddening flora of the grounds. "I got cold a few times during my last mission. Time passes so quickly, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." Illya said, swaying slightly in the manner she always did whenever she wanted something. "I was just thinking…given that we've been so busy over the past year…I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"…would you like to go out on a picnic with me?"

"A picnic, huh?" Shirou echoed. "It's not a bad idea, but not today. I have some things to do before today ends."

"Oh that's alright." Illya said happily. "I have some things to do myself. How about tomorrow then…?"

"Okay, we can go tomorrow."

Illya beamed at him. "It's a promise then!" she gushed.

* * *

Autumn really had come for the year, as evidenced by the crisp, brown grass on the ground and the gold and red leaves falling from the surrounding trees. The wheat and the barley had grown tall and heavy, the golden grains already being harvested by the family's extended members. Sheep and cattle were being herded to their winter paddocks, and haying had begun in earnest.

Normally even the main house would be obliged to participate in the autumn activities, but Shirou and Illya had managed to get themselves an afternoon off. The two of them had ridden down the old roads leading from the castle and past the farms and pastures to a small stream on the family property, where the siblings had found a sheltered spot along the banks years ago.

To their knowledge no one else knew about this place, not that they were going to do anything inappropriate or anything. However the siblings for all their importance with regards to the family's ambitions (as in Illya's case) or their talents (Shirou) were to an extent outcasts due to their origins.

_It was nice to have a place that the siblings could call their own._

Illya stretched her limbs as her brother tied their horses to a tree. "Ah…" Illya moaned with satisfaction. "…it feels so nice to get out of the castle every once in a while."

"I agree." Shirou said while spreading a cloth spreadsheet along the banks of the stream and placing the food basket on it. "Even more so – at least in my case – this is a chance to enjoy the outdoors without having to worry about a mission at hand."

"That's true." Illya said, joining her brother and sitting down beside him. "Every time you've left the castle for the past year it's always been to go out on errands for the old folks."

"Well…" Shirou began while breaking the loaf they brought in half. "…I've got to earn my keep, and I'm not particularly suited to be an alchemist."

"I know that. It's just that…we never get a chance to spend time together…like we used to…when we were still children."

"Illya…"

Illya blinked and then shook her head. "No…" she said, her expression flustered. "…it's alright. We're not children anymore, and I suppose we have to live up to our responsibilities now."

"With that said though…" Shirou said after a moment. "…even if we have responsibilities now, I suppose it's all fine so long as we can get chances to enjoy each other's companies like this every now and then."

"Yes, you're right." Illya said after a moment, gently smiling as she looked at her brother. It was already quite late in the afternoon, and she knew that they should have gone earlier as they had to be back before the castle's gates closed for the night, otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

But it was worth having only a short time to spend out here. It was worth it just to see her Shirou looking up at the sunset, his red hair blown gently by the wind, and his golden eyes almost ablaze with reflected light from the sky. He was her brother. She was his sister.

_They were supposed to protect and help each other. But the feeling in her chest…was she supposed to feel that way about him? Does he feel the same way?_

Shirou blinked and turned his head to see Illya staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Illya blinked and looked away, blushing red and with her face all flustered. "N-no…" she blurted out. "…everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Shirou pressed, coming closer and causing her to turn even redder. "Or are you cold?"

"No, no…" she insisted, refusing to meet his eyes. "…I'm fine, it's alright."

"Uh, okay." Shirou said, scratching his head and giving Illya some space.

_Women were so strange._

The two siblings sat and ate in silence, the wind gently blowing through their hair as it did through the leaves and the grass, the golden light of the afternoon playing on the water. "Hey Shirou…" Illya eventually asked. "…I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it?" he asked, absent-mindedly chewing on a piece of bread.

"Do you…" she softly began, hiding her eyes behind her bangs and biting her lower lip as she hesitated.

"Illya…?"

"…um…are you happy with us?"

"Huh?" Shirou blurted, gaping at his sister.

"It's just that…" Illya said, fidgeting and playing with her fingers. "…you could have had a normal life, free of all hardship if father hadn't brought you with him, and then…"

"Hey, hey…" Shirou interrupted. "…what's with this all of a sudden?"

Illya couldn't say anything, but she refused to look at her brother. "…Shirou…" she pressed. "…are you happy?"

Shirou sighed, and to Illya's surprise he simply patted her on the head reassuringly. "I don't know what brought this about…" he began reassuringly. "…but yes I'm happy. It's not that training and studying are easy – I have to put real effort into it as well – but I understand that my gifts have a price behind them. I don't mind paying that price, if it means learning how to use them and learning how to be responsible for them."

"But…" Illya said. "…you're only fourteen. But you're already going out there hunting down vampires and heretics. If things had been different…"

"If things had been different…" Shirou interrupted her again. "…I would simply be bearing the burden of a mundane life. Mundane Humans and magi aren't all that different apart from the fact that we pursue our goals by different means. We all have choices to make, and burdens to bear. And besides…"

"…besides…?" Illya echoed, finally looking at her brother.

Shirou smiled at her, and nodded. "…where would you be if I'd never met you?" he said. "I suppose, if anything makes all this worth it, it's not about learning magic or the bigger world beyond the veils of mundane society, it's you and the rest of our family. Mostly you though…"

Illya smiled and nodded. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." She whispered, and Shirou laughed.

"…I'm not trying to flatter you." he said. "Sure, not everyone acts all and mighty around me considering I'm not an Einzbern in either blood or name, but even if they were all like that, you alone would still make it worthwhile. And even now with most of the family accepting, you're still the most important person here to me."

"Ever since father died…?"

Shirou's face fell, and after a moment he looked away. "Yes." He quietly replied after a moment.

Illya looked at him, and after another moment she leaned against his arm, placing her head against his shoulder. The redhead glanced at her in surprise, even more so when she intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you…" she said softly. "…for being honest. In return, let me tell about father, before he got sick, before the war."

"I…" Shirou fumbled with the words, and then he sighed and smiled softly. "…I'd like that."

* * *

In a darkened room within the Clock Tower, a gathering of lords and other ranking magi sat around a table, their words and actions kept from detection by powerful spells. And even if any had the power to breach those wards, the reputation of at least two of the people around the table was deterrent enough.

"Why has this issue only come to our attention now?" one of the lords angrily demanded once the initial briefing had been completed. "The dangers of the situation...it only takes a single inversion, and secrecy might well be impossible to maintain without a large-scale intervention!"

"Well for starters, it's a border situation parallel, so we didn't really have much surveillance capability in place." Another lord pointed out.

"Agreed…" a third lord said. "…at least with the Magic Foundation, their geographic proximity with Atlas allows for constant checks with regard to the conditions of the neutrality agreements. However Japan and East Asia is a backwater for our Association, a place where our power is vastly diluted and wherein we have no geographic strongholds to base our forces from."

"We have grown complacent." A woman said with her voice cold and imperious. "We should prioritize following-up all our neutrality agreements, and ensure that all conditions are met."

"I second that proposal."

"As do I..."

"I will second it."

A series of seconding echoed across the table, and the old man at its head smiled with amusement.

_As if anyone would go against her. I wonder what would happen if she met the Golden King…oh dear…_

"However…" the woman continued as the voices of her fellow magi died down. "…our current focus should remain with the current issue. With the Demon Hunter Organization now in ruins, it is now our responsibility to deal with the demon-tainted Humans in Japan. Normally I would care less about how the native magi would react to our intervention, but all the same we must show a certain degree of…discretion, lest they be driven into the arms of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors by default."

"In which case…" the old man interjected, finally speaking up. "…it would be unwise to entrust you with this situation, considering your attitude towards…non-Humans."

All others across the table dared not speak up, as Lorelei Barthomeloi glared at the elder leading the discussion. "Who then will you entrust this situation to, Wizard Marshall?" she finally asked. "I will admit that I am not the most unbiased individual against their kind, but…"

"In that case I will personally oversee this situation." Kilua Zelretch Schweinorg interrupted her. "I do have that authority, as the Wizard Marshall of our Mages Association."

Lorelei snorted. "Indeed…" she said. "…now if you only acted your rank…"

"And that is what I precisely intend to do."

"…oh?" she said, her eyes flickering to him with curiosity. "How will you deal with this situation?"

Zelretch smiled. "It seems that we have to renegotiate our neutrality agreements." He said, and then he raised a hand to forestall any interruption. "I am well aware of the fact that any and all negotiations must be done from a position of strength in order to have a chance of success. To that end, I intend to call a conference of all Association-aligned magi bloodlines in Japan – Aozaki, Makiri, Reiroukan, Sajyou, Tohsaka, and so on – to draft a resolution of our aims with which to open up negotiations for new neutrality agreements."

"And what of the half-breeds…?" Lorelei spat. "Those demon-tainted…"

"Calm yourself Vice-Director…" Zelretch said. "…objectivity will prove impossible should you allow your emotions to get the better of you."

Lorelei huffed but inwardly admitted that the 'man' was right. Zelretch was supposed to have been quite annoying when he was still a Human, but she could probably have dealt with that. But since he was also a vampire…Lorelei **HATED **vampires and other 'corrupted' Humans, and it was pushing her self-control just to interact with the ancient sorcerer.

"How will you deal with them?" she asked after a long moment.

"I will attempt to organize a control measure with our Japanese affiliates, with assistance to be _invited _from our non-affiliates." He replied. "Of course, I will take into consideration the proposals and opinions of our affiliates before making a final decision. That is why it's called a conference in the first place."

"Just what are you planning, Zelretch?" Lorelei said with narrowed eyes. Zelretch just smiled at her, his crimson eyes alight with amusement. "Very well then…" she finally said. "…you will take responsibility if anything goes wrong, won't you?"

"That goes without saying of course."

"I see." She said with a nod. "In that case I propose that the Wizard Marshall be allowed to handle this issue. Furthermore, planning for a conference to be held in Japan with regards to the issue of the repercussions of the downfall of the Demon Hunter Organization is to begin immediately pending presentation to the Assembly of Lords."

"I second this proposal."

"Let us second it."

"I will second it."

As another chorus of agreement swept around the table, Lorelei kept her eyes on the smug smile on Zelretch's face. The vampire was pleased. Everything was going as he had foreseen.

_Perfect…_

* * *

Shirou and Illya walked down the candlelit halls of Castle von Einzbern, the latter latched onto one of the former's arms, chatting about the usual things magi siblings chat about, when they unexpectedly ran into their cousin. "Lord Bernhardt…" Shirou said respectfully in greeting. The Einzbern heir glanced at them.

"Illyasviel…" he said. "…Emiya…I heard that you were allowed some time together earlier this afternoon."

"That's correct Lord Bernhardt." Illya said, cautious around her cousin.

"Are you getting along well?" he asked to their surprise.

"Well yes…why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh I wouldn't know." He told them. "However I'm just being a concerned relative that's all."

Illya and Shirou glanced at each other in confusion, while Bernhardt smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps you should go to your rest…" he suggested. "…you were late to supper if I remember correctly, and you have assigned tasks in the harvest beginning tomorrow. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're correct my lord." Shiro said. "However, Illya and I…well we've a matter to attend to in the Observatory."

"Ah I see." Bernhardt said with an understanding nod. "Then by all means, don't let me hold you two up."

"Of course…" Illya said, already beginning to pull Shirou along. "…if you'll excuse us Lord Bernhardt…?"

The older man nodded, and he watched them move along. "_Lord Acht…_" he thought as he watched them vanish and he proceeded on his own way. "_...it would seem that everything is going as you foresaw. But…for how long will that last?_"

* * *

A/N

Of course Shirou has tracing, but do you really think the Einzbern would expose their trump until absolutely necessary? And he doesn't really have much to trace right now, seeing as his tracing got built up by looking at the Gate of Babylon and EMIYA's Unlimited Blade Works.

I hope that my buildup of Shirou and Illya's relationship works out fine, seeing as this is the first time I've written a romantic pairing. I hope it's not too sappy or something. Suggestions would be welcomed.

FieryDarkWraith: **Cattleya **is a genus of orchids from the Americas (to maintain Sakura's floral motifs). Look it up in Wikipedia, there's a pronunciation guide at the start of the article. As for timeline…Cattleya is currently thirteen, and in canon Sakura was sixteen during the fifth war, so we're currently three years before that time. Including the next (fourth) chapter, this and past chapters runs from the summer to the winter of Cattleya's thirteenth year/Shirou's fourteenth year.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 4

Cattleya Velvet woke abruptly and with heavy breaths, sitting up covered in sweat and tearing off her bed covers. As happened every once in a while, her rest had been disturbed by nightmares. Or rather: _the nightmare_. She only ever had one nightmare and that nightmare alone.

It was a nightmare of that dark night in that dank place beneath the ground, fetid and musty with ancient evil. The old man leered at her, dwarfed and wizened with age, and his eyes black and his flesh corrupt. He grabbed at her, and dragged her towards the pit in the floor, and despite her screams and desperate struggles no one came to help her.

She fell.

And they were all over her. They were tearing at her clothes, at her flesh, getting all over her and into her mouth, her ears, and even into her…

Cattleya hissed in pain, and she glanced at her clenched right hand, only to blink at the sight of blood dripping down and staining the beddings below. She opened her fingers slowly and smiled slightly at the sight of her diamonds. Diamonds were her sword and shield. Diamonds were placed at her side-table just in case. Diamonds she'd grabbed reflexively when she awoke. Diamonds that shattered the nightmare's echoes, as they cut into her flesh as she clenched her fist.

Sighing, she threw off what little of the covers that were on her, and walked to her bathroom to wash her wounds and clean her diamonds. Knowing that returning to bed immediately afterwards would be of no use, she replaced the diamonds back on the table before heading for her closet to fish out a thick, crimson robe which she draped over her scantily-clad form.

_Oh what a scandal it would be, for the fourth heir of House Velvet to wander around at night dressed only in a thin white nightdress._

Chuckling at the headaches her brother would undoubtedly have to deal with to quiet things down if she ever did that, Cattleya stepped out her room and proceeded towards the pantry. Surprisingly enough she wasn't the only person there. Reines was there as well, sitting at the small table and staring out the window at the snow falling outside with a faintly steaming teacup before her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as Cattleya walked straight towards the refrigerator and after perusing its contents for a moment pulled out a bottle of aged Spanish brandy. Her eyebrows rose even higher when Cattleya grabbed a glass and filled it.

"You do realize that you are a minor right?" she asked. Cattleya responded by draining the glass in one go, and then refilling it. "Bad dreams…?"

"Is there any other reason why I would be drinking this late at night?"

"What was it about?"

"I only have one nightmare."

"Oh that's right. I'd forgotten about that." Reines said, deciding to drop the topic. It was perfectly understandable, given her experiences. It didn't show on the outside, but Reines knew that despite her escape Cattleya was scarred on the inside. And if someone ever had the chance to peruse her private research data – or as much of it was accessible for public (relatively) viewing – then it would be obvious that much of it was influenced by her past trauma.

_She was a child at the time. Of course something like that would leave scars, even if she narrowly avoided being defiled._

Reines knew of the Makiri. They were quite infamous after all. Even if the archives of the Clock Tower didn't have details on their mysteries, enough was known to recognize the effectiveness of their methods but at the same time enough was known to repulse more respectable magi at their sheer brutality.

_Considering that those same archives have been updated by Cattleya's descriptions, it's a wonder that they haven't been sanctioned much less sealed by now._

"What about you?" Cattleya asked her sister-in-law while nursing her glass of brandy. "Any particular reason why you're drinking tea at this hour…?"

"Morning sickness…" Reines replied, and she smiled as Cattleya choked on her brandy while turning red.

"W-w-what…?"

"…it's precisely what I said."

Cattleya glanced down at her glass, and then at Reines, and then back at her glass. And then she tossed its contents down the drain. "I think I've drunk too much." She said while returning the bottle back inside the refrigerator. "Now I'm imagining my brother actually knocked his wife up."

"What's wrong with that?" Reines asked. "We're married, aren't we?"

"It's not really amusing to imagine my brother…doing…_that_…!" Cattleya spluttered out, her face red and reddening even further as Reines laughed at her.

"Oh you can be such an innocent at times."

"I haven't been innocent in years….wait…that came out wrong!"

"Relax…" Reines said while taking a sip of her tea. "…I know what you meant. Well you should probably go back to bed. Sweet dreams, little sister…or should I say, the dream that you've always wanted to see?"

Cattleya stared at her for a moment, and then proceeded to leave the pantry. "_There's only one dream I want to see…_" she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. "_...I want to see them…I want to see those mist-shrouded shores that my brother told me about…_"

Cattleya stopped and paused to look out a set of large windows at the pre-dawn skyline of London on Christmas day. "_…but I know that I can't see them…not yet…so for now…I'll content myself by reaching out across the desert…to those legendary shores beyond the horizon…_"

* * *

The Christmas celebrations at the Clock Tower were in full swing, for while magi weren't particularly religious, they were however quite fond of showing off whenever it was expedient to do so. Christmas was simply too good an opportunity to enjoy themselves to pass up, the religious background of the day regardless.

The celebration was being held at the Clock Tower's Grand Gallery, a large indoor area specially-reserved for celebrations of formal occasions and gatherings. It was even larger than the Assembly Chamber of the Assembly of Lords, and was positively glittering with the gathered magi and their finery, both nobility and commoner alike. Massive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the gallery with alchemical light, with a second floor encircling it and providing a view from above of the floor below. Priceless works of art were on full display, while in the background music was softly being provided by an orchestra.

Cattleya Velvet wandered the floor, examining the paintings and sculptures as she went and exchanging pleasantries with the notables she encountered. "_Well…_" she thought to herself as she took leave of another nobleman and his wife. "_…things are going as they did last year, during the first time I attended the official Clock Tower Christmas party. And like the last time all I can say is that this isn't exactly how I like to spend my Christmas._"

The young magus stopped before a large portrait of a long-haired, blonde man dressed in a partly-open frilled shirt and dark pants. Cattleya's eyebrow rose as she regarded the subject matter and his setting. "Well…" Octavia Archibald asked her cousin as she approached, offering a glass of champagne as she did so. "…what do you think of this painting?"

"On one hand it's very realistic." Cattleya opined neutrally. "It is a fine example of the realist movement."

"But on the other hand…?" Octavia said with a wide smile, already predicting her cousin's words and barely holding her laughter in.

"It is utterly tasteless." Cattleya said, and Octavia finally burst out laughing. "Seriously…? A Don Juan…?"

"Well…" Octavia said while struggling to regain her composure with a sip from her own glass. "…art's like that sometimes. And speaking of art, you're quite artistic today."

"Excuse me?"

Octavia indicated Cattleya's attire. Normally female partygoers were expected to dress in ballroom gowns weighed down with lace, ribbons, and ruffles, and Cattleya had complied with that expectation last year during her first attendance.

_Not this time._

This time however she'd chosen a more daring set of clothes, one that drew eyes wherever she went. A dress of blood-red with black trim, and over it a fine robe of black silk…the fact that she was rather curved in the right places and those same curves were emphasized by her dress had caused a storm of flattering and disapproving murmurs in her wake.

"What can I say?" Cattleya said smugly. "Everyone's enjoying showing off tonight, so I thought why not? And besides I'm not a big fan of those gowns everyone else wears."

"No kidding…" Octavia agreed. "…you complained a lot last year if I remember correctly."

"Sorry if I offended you, then and now." Cattleya said, indicating the gown Octavia was currently wearing. "It's just that…"

"Oh it's fine." Octavia interrupted while waving off her apology. "To each their own, and it's not like you're causing too much of a fuss."

"…a fuss…?"

Octavia smirked. "More than one male viewer has been…shall we say rebuked by their feminine companion for following you with their eyes." She said, and Cattleya giggled.

"That was the idea."

"What about the fact that you're being favorably compared to my late Uncle Kayneth?"

Cattleya choked on her champagne. "I'm what?" she asked, aghast at the idea.

"Uncle Kayneth had a subtle streak of individuality in the way he dressed." Octavia explained. "You are obviously individualistic, but with a respectable, archaic air about it, between your usual faux housewife attire and now…this."

"Faux housewife…?"

"You know: that ensemble you always wear."

Cattleya scratched her head uncertainly. "Well…" she said softly. "…I suppose 'faux housewife' is better than cosplayer I suppose."

"Cosplayer…?" Octavia echoed.

"It's a long story."

"Come to think of it, I heard Waver mention that word once. Something about Rumia cosplay…"

"I am not a cosplayer." Cattleya said icily. "If I were I'd have dyed my hair blonde and be wearing red contact lenses every single day."

"…hmm…" Octavia said thoughtfully as she mulled over her cousin's words. "…I don't know. You might look good as a blonde. But if you were blonde…you'd look…like…a…Edelfelt…oh my…"

"Yes…" Cattleya said while taking a drink. "…I'd look like my other cousins. And as the Americans would say, that'd cause all sorts of shit to come down."

Octavia laughed in response. "How gauche…" she said. "…and how typically American…."

Cattleya shrugged and Octavia took a drink of her own only to pause as she spotted someone in the distance. "…oh dear…" she said. "…sorry Cattleya, but I'm going to have to take my leave for now."

Cattleya glanced over a shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the sight of her cousin's fiancé in the distance. "I see your point." She said with a nod at the blonde, who nodded back before striding off. Cattleya emptied her glass and then headed for the refreshments table. "_Fortunately I don't have to worry about matrimonial entanglements for the moment._" She thought to herself. "_But how long that lasts is a worry in itself._"

She set her glass down, and the server took it and replaced it with a fresh one. She nodded her thanks, and turned only to meet a smiling Luviagelita Edelfelt. "That's a rather daring set of colors you have on Cattleya." She commented.

"I could say the same for you Luvia…" Cattleya commented back with a small smile. "…if it weren't for the fact that you're still using the usual set of colors you usually use."

"Oh very clever…" Luvia said with a matching smile and getting her own glass of champagne. "…or should I say observant…?"

"Feel free to use which is more convenient."

Luvia raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "It's not Tohsaka colors, if that's what you're thinking." Cattleya finally said. "The scheme is the same, but I assure you that I and my brother wear these colors for our own reasons."

"Care to share those reasons?"

"Sorry…" Cattleya said. "…but it's a family secret."

_And you'll probably think we're crazy if we told you._

"Ah, I see."

* * *

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Shirou Emiya asked his sister, who blinked in disbelief and her companions giggled and whispered among themselves. After a moment she blushed and hesitantly took the offered hand.

"I-I-I'd be honored…" she said but refused to meet her brother's eyes. Shirou just smiled indulgently while leading Illya onto the dance floor, where other couples were already dancing to a slow tune. As might be expected, the Einzbern were holding their own Christmas celebration in their castle, their vassals attending alongside the family's extended members.

"…since when did you know how to dance?" Illya asked, letting her red eyes lock onto her brother's golden ones. Shirou chuckled as he led her in a waltz over the dance floor.

"Just because my training was primarily geared for combat it doesn't mean that I don't know how to function outside the battlefield." He said. "My studies also included moving about and inside the circles our family is expected to be involved in."

"I-I see." Illya said, already losing herself in his golden eyes and the warm feeling of his hands.

The sight of the siblings dancing together was causing something of a stir among the audience. "Aren't they siblings?" a female Einzbern commented softly. "Even if they aren't siblings by blood, isn't their relationship taboo or something?"

"Well as you said they aren't blood-siblings, so it shouldn't be so bad."

"That's true. And Emiya's actually quite good-looking."

"How would you know that?"

"Well I…"

"Illya's going to kill you for spying on her brother you know."

"...she won't find out unless someone tells her! And I couldn't help it!"

"Step-siblings in love…how romantic…!"

"Actually it's just Illya, Emiya doesn't seem to reciprocate."

"Oh that's so sad. I wish we could help her."

Bernhardt von Einzbern was making rounds on the ground floor of the ballroom when he overheard the gossip of his female relatives, the tall man directing his gaze towards the siblings dancing on the dance floor. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Illya clearly lost in her brother's face, although Emiya didn't seem to notice it at all.

_This could be a problem._

The man subtly cast his gaze over the second floor, and upon finding Jubstacheit swept away to speak to him. Meanwhile the dance came to an end, with Shirou surprised to find Illya slow to let go of his hand. "Illya…?" he asked, finally noticing the slightly-mesmerized expression on her face.

The girl blinked and then blushed as she swiftly released his hand. "I…" she whispered while clutching her hand and looking away with a blush on her face. "…sorry…but I have to go!"

Illya ran off, and after a moment of confusion punctuated by whispers and murmurs from the surrounding crowd he ran after her. "Well this could be troublesome." Jubstacheit said, watching the whole scene from a second floor balcony. "It would seem that Emiya's boy is rather oblivious to his sister's feelings."

"For someone who can perceive the conceptual structure of things with but a glance and then twist them with the concept of 'sword' he seems rather oblivious when it comes to matters about people." Bernhardt commented with Jubstacheit nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to have to talk with that boy myself." He said unhappily while pinching his nose before directing a homunculus attendant to summon his grandson. At this point Shirou managed to catch up with his elder sister outside the doors to her chambers.

"Illya…" he said while grabbing onto her shoulder, and was surprised to find it shaking. "…Illya what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't buy that."

"Then don't!" she exploded, turning violently to shake his hand off. Shirou took a step back in surprise at the fire and pain in her eyes.

_Why? Why is she angry? Did I…did I offend or hurt her in some way unintentionally?_

"Look I'm sorry if I made you angry without realizing it…" Shirou began and causing Illya to look away, ashamed at her outburst. "…but at least tell me why."

"You don't know?" she asked softly, and causing Shirou to almost pull at his hair in frustration.

"Of course I don't!" he said, finally getting irritated himself. "That's why I'm asking."

Illya just smirked coldly before opening the door behind her. "That's precisely the problem." She said while taking a step back. "The answer's right in front of you, but you can't see it!"

"Hey Illya…!" Shirou said only for his sister to close her doors in his face. The young man knocked loudly several times to no avail, but Illya refused to respond at all. As he stood thinking hard in the middle of the deserted hallway, a series of soft footsteps caught his attention, Shirou turning to face the emotionless homunculus.

"Shirou Emiya…" the homunculus said. "…Lord Jubstacheit would like to speak to you in his private chambers."

_As if he could refuse summons._

Sighing, Shirou nodded assent and proceeded towards his grandfather's chambers. Between angering his sister in ways that he couldn't even remember, and then being summoned by grandfather – probably over rudely storming out of tonight's party like he did earlier – this year's Christmas was definitely not the best that it could be.

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka closed Kenji's door behind her, and sighed while leaning against the nearby wall. Christmas used to be such a lively affair, and by all rights they should be. The Tohsaka had the means, they didn't have any real issues to weigh them down, and yet Christmas was always so formal and lifeless for them.

_Ever since Sakura had gone things have gotten so lonely._

Wearily she pinched the bridge of her nose and made her way to her daughter's room. Rin…she used to be such a sweet child, but over the years the pressures and responsibilities of her station and anger and resentment against Sakura had crushed her heart and turned her cold. A part of her felt resentful against her husband for encouraging the latter issue, but she crushed such emotions down.

"_He's my husband._" She thought to herself as she stood outside her daughter's room. "_I have to support his decisions, and believe that he always means the best for our family._"

"_Then why did you do __**that**__?_" a treacherous voice that sounded like her own asked her in her head.

"_No…! That's different!_" Aoi silently shouted at her conscience. "_I won't fail or lose Kenji, like I failed and lost Rin and Sakura! Not my son…!_"

Shaking her head to drown out the whispers of her conscience, Aoi quietly opened the door and peered through the crack to see whether or not Rin was sleeping. Upon finding that she was, Aoi quietly slipped inside and made her way to her daughter's bed. She sat down at the side, and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. It was long and soft, so much like her hair, and Aoi smiled sadly at the innocence in her daughter's sleeping face.

_Oh Rin…Sakura…what have I done?_

"Rin…" she said softly. "…I know you can't hear me. I also know that I'm being a coward for doing this. But…what else can I do? I'm not strong…I…I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for failing you. Thanks to me, you've lost so much. Sakura is gone, and you are slowly slipping away as well. But…I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I…I will…I will always love you, just as I love your brother and sister."

Wiping at her tears Aoi leaned down and kissed Rin on the cheek before standing up to leave, quietly sobbing to herself. A few moments after the doors closed behind her Rin stirred and directed her sapphire gaze through the darkness at the door. It was very much the same thing for the past few Christmases, and she found herself torn over her feelings regarding her mother.

A hand rose to touch the cheek her mother had kissed. "How foolishly sentimental…" she murmured before closing her eyes to try and return to her sleep. She'd always been awakened by her mother's Christmas visits, and she'd only pretended to sleep to indulge her mother's sentimentality.

But she did listen. And she did dismiss her mother's words and apologies.

And like always, as she fell asleep her guard fell and tears slipped past her eyelids and streaked down her face.

* * *

A/N

Everything isn't quite peachy with our AU characters as demonstrated in this chapter.

I hope the ones wanting to see some Tohsaka Clan drama are satisfied, and I certainly hope Aoi isn't too OOC here.

EDIT: Just in case of misunderstandings, Sakura never went/got thrown into the pit. She almost did though before she succeeded in summoning Caster, but she can imagine what might probably have happened. She's a smart girl. But even 'what ifs' can cause damage, especially to a child, hence the nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 5

Shirou trained alone in one of the many training rooms of the Einzbern Castle, cold winter light filtering through stained glass windows and mingling with the light from the candles. However the room wasn't cold, nor was it particularly warm either, thanks to the glowing coals filling the iron braziers standing on tripods in the corners. Simple tapestries hung on the wall sections between the windows, depicting stylized battles and hunts.

Shirou ducked as one of the golems he was fighting swung a polearm at him, avoiding a blow that would have taken his head otherwise. The traced sword in his hand swept upwards diagonally, the runes on the white metal of the alchemically-forged blade flashing briefly as they tore through the un-living arm of the golem. Stepping past the construct even as the severed arm fell to the ground, he raised his sword over his head with two hands and cut the golem in half with one swing.

As the crumbling halves fell to the ground, Shirou stepped aside and nimbly avoided a lance thrust at his back. Turning, he swept his sword up along the golem's lance as he ran up and cut in half as well along the waist. "I am the bone of my sword." He whispered, gesturing in the direction of three other golems waiting for him with massive, double-bladed axes in their hands.

Rune-swords flashed into being before lancing forward, light flashing off of the axes and swords alike as the golems spun their axes to deflect his attacks. Two of the three went down, but the last charged forward. Shirou blocked the first swing, only to curse as the traced sword in his hand shattered into a shower of glittering prana.

As he jumped back to avoid a stabbing motion by the golem with the spearhead at the tip of the axe's head, he remembered his conversation with his grandfather a few weeks back during Christmas.

_Flashback Begins_

_Jubstacheit von Einzbern blinked at the sight of his grandson (or one of them at any rate) bowing before him as soon as the doors into his office had closed behind the boy. "Please accept my apologies Lord Jubstacheit…" Shirou said formally without raising his head. "…my behavior earlier during the Christmas Ball was most unsightly, and rest assured it will not be repeated in the future."_

"_What?"_

"_I accept full responsibility for my actions, and I will accept any punishment."_

_Jubstacheit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "Yes, I suppose your earlier behavior was rather unsightly…" he said. "…but that's not why I called you in here."_

"_My lord…?"_

"_Oh enough with the bowing…" Jubstacheit said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "…trust me you're not the first of our family to break protocol to run after a pretty girl. Granted not all of them ended up as well as I did and you probably will…"_

_Shirou gaped at his grandfather as the elder magus rambled on about some woman named Wilhelmina and a midsummer festival over a century ago. "…anyway…" Jubstacheit said with a cough, and Shirou closed his mouth. "…my concern here and now is about your relationship with your sister."_

"_My lord…" Shirou began with a deep breath. "…I assure that I have absolutely no idea why my sister seems so infuriated with me. However I fully intend to uncover what it is, and to reconcile with her as soon as possible. I give you my word as a magus and as a member of our family."_

_This time it was Jubstacheit's turn to gape at Shirou, if only for a moment. "By Odin…" he finally said. "…you're absolutely sincere, aren't you?"_

"_My lord…?"_

_Jubstacheit sighed and palmed his face. "You have absolutely no idea how your sister really feels about you, do you?" he asked in exasperation._

_Shirou blinked. "She's my sister." He said, and Jubstacheit sighed again._

"_Shirou…have you noticed any changes at all with the way she's been acting around from when you were both children?"_

"_Sir…?"_

"_Just think about it."_

_Shirou lowered his face while doing as his grandfather ordered him to. Come to think of it…yes, Illya had been acting strangely over the past year. She'd always been clingy, but…the way she would hold onto his arm had felt more…intimate…well, since her breasts had also grown over the years…_

_Shirou shook his head to clear his thoughts, his face red much to his grandfather's veiled amusement. Alright, Illya had gotten much clingier lately. There was also the staring…she'd been staring at him a lot lately, more often than not with a slightly-mesmerized expression on her face. In fact she'd worn the exact same expression on her face during the Christmas Ball._

"_Well…" he finally essayed. "…she has grown even more attached lately, and she's been staring a lot, but apart from that she's still the same she's ever been."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_What else is there?"_

"_Hasn't she been spending more time with you lately?" Jubstacheit pointed out with increasing exasperation. "I understand that the more inbred and therefore brainless members of our family see and treat you as pariahs, but I'm quite certain that neither of you are actually friendless."_

"_That's true. Yes, Illya has been spending more time lately with me than usual…is she getting afraid that we're drifting apart as we grow older?"_

"_Are you that dense?"_

_Shirou frowned slightly. "With all due respect…" he said. "…I don't quite understand what you're getting at here."_

"_She loves you."_

_Shirou blinked again. "Well yes…" he said after a moment. "…we're siblings of course she loves me…"_

"_No, she doesn't just love you that way anymore. But she does love you."_

_Shirou stared blankly at the old man for a long moment. And then another…and then an expression of shock and horror began to dawn on his face. "…no…" he said. "…no…she can't…I…we're siblings…she can't possibly…she shouldn't feel that way!"_

_Jubstacheit rolled his eyes. "So the boy finally gets it." He muttered as Shirou spluttered in disbelief._

_Flashback Ends_

Sparks and fragments flew through the air as a traced war-hammer shattered the golem's axe, and a back-swung blow blew the golem apart. With all the golems out for the count, Shirou fell to his knees breathing hard and thinking even harder.

"_She's my sister!_" he raged silently, starting the internal conversation that would no doubt end the same way it had always ended for the past few weeks. "_It isn't right._"

"_You're not related by blood._" A treacherous voice in the back of his mind replied.

"_We grew up together! It's more or less the same thing._"

"_Sophistry…you're attracted to her too, aren't you?_"

"_I…that's…we…I can't just act on that!_"

"_Sure you can. You've been dreaming about it since the old man spelled it out for you. If that's the case, why not make it real? Sure she's not as curvaceous as some of the girls here or in the Clock Tower, but she's got the right curves in the right places._"

Shirou didn't bother to respond to his own treacherous thoughts, instead hurling the war-hammer against the far wall. It blew a crater about an arm deep into the reinforced wall with a thunderous explosion, and showering the staggered Shirou with bits and pieces of stone. "Damn…" he muttered while pulling flakes of stone from his hair and brushing them off of his clothes.

The rustle of cloth behind him drew his attention, only to find his sister warily peering through the slightly-open door. They'd been avoiding each other since the incident (apparently for the same reason: that is to sort out their feelings for each other), so this was something of a surprise.

"Um…I…" Illya began, blushing deeply. "…I…sorry of disturbing you!"

The girl immediately ran off, with Shirou in hot pursuit. "Wait Illya…!" he shouted at her.

* * *

Fire burned merrily in the hearth, the crackling of wood filling the nearly-empty sitting room. At the moment only two people were sitting in the room, on opposite ends of a couch facing the fire. "Do you want to talk about it?" Shirou asked hesitantly.

"You think it's strange don't you?" Illya answered his question with a question of her own. "You think I'm a dirty girl for falling for my brother."

_If you're dirty, then what does that make me?_

Shirou ground his teeth at his own weakness, and giving a cough to cover it up. "No, not really…" he said. "…I mean we did grow up together so…"

"That's precisely the problem!" Illya snapped. "We're not related by blood, but we grew up together! Something like this…this…this…can it be called 'right' in any sense of the word?"

"…Illya…"

"Shirou…" Illya began. "…how…how do you feel about me?"

"…I…"

Shirou lowered his head in mixed confusion and shame. He was attracted to her, he couldn't doubt that anymore, but was it the same feelings she had for him? Or would he just be taking advantage of her?

_There was also the fact that she was the spitting image of her mother: Irisviel von Einzbern. If he took advantage of her, what would that say about him?_

"…I don't know." He finally said, and Illya snorted sadly.

"I thought so." She said softly, and then she laughed without mirth. "We're a pair of imbeciles aren't we? Falling for people we can't have, and coming to a line we can't cross…"

"That's not…!"

"It's true and you know it." Illya all but spat out.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Shirou asked, his turn to be angry.

"I don't know." Illya replied after a moment, and Shirou scoffed before falling silent himself.

"We can't just ignore this." He said after several moments. "But we can't act on it either. If we do the former, it'll eat away at us. If the latter…"

"Then I suppose…" Illya said. "…we're just going to have to deal with it, one way or another."

* * *

"It seems that the rift has been sealed…" Bernhardt von Einzbern said while looking away from the viewing sphere and directing his gaze at Jubstacheit. "…to an extent."

"Yes, I think so too."

"I wonder why you don't simply bind them with a marriage contract integrated with a geis." Bernhardt ventured. "I admit that it would leave something of a sour aftertaste for the parties concerned, but considering that they do in fact share a certain degree of romantic sentiments for each other, pushing them together might actually help it grow."

"Possibly…" Jubstacheit conceded, but mentally reminding himself that Bernhardt still had a few things to learn before he could become the Lord of Einzbern. "…or it might not. And who said I haven't?"

Bernhardt blinked, and then he stared as Jubstacheit opened a sealed and reinforced section of his desk, and after rummaging through a sheet of documents pulled out a document and offered it to his great-grandson. "This is…" Bernhardt muttered while perusing the document. "…how on Earth did you manage to get Kiritsugu Emiya to sign this? I doubt the man would have consented to binding his children together with a marriage contract, even one lacking a geis to impose it."

"He was delirious at the time." Jubstacheit said with a smile, a smile that grew wider at Bernhardt's answering smirk. "And I'm certain that while Kiritsugu Emiya wouldn't have consented to binding his children together like this, he wouldn't mind them being together."

"You took advantage of the man…? How very like you."

"An aligned origin and elemental affinity…" Jubstacheit said while walking over to a hidden alcohol cabinet and pouring himself a glass of wine. "…it was for that miraculous potential that we brought him into our family, and protected him from his father's enemies of which there are many."

"But he is not Einzbern." Bernhardt continued, and Jubstacheit nodded.

"He is not." The older magus concurred. "But that need not be true for the next generation. Who better to bind him and his potential to us and to our family but another miracle…?"

"Indeed; Illyasviel is after all, the first to be born from a homunculus who was never expected or even meant to develop her humanity to that extent."

"But there is still the upcoming Grail War to consider…should they fail or fall in battle…"

"There are other issues as well." Bernhardt pointed out. "The Tohsaka…the Makiri…the Velvet…and the other future Masters…"

Jubstacheit drained his glass and walked over to the window. "Human beings are volatile." He said. "Even the alchemists of Atlas can't fully grasp the future, as proven by the Dust of Wallachia's loss of his sanity and humanity alike. I suppose all we can do is to entrust our hopes and designs on our designated champions."

Bernhardt smiled without warmth. "With respect…" he said. "…that doesn't sound like you at all."

Jubstacheit smiled just as coldly as he stared out at the frozen grounds. "No…" he said. "…I suppose it doesn't."

* * *

"…once we apply the Ashcroft Theorem…" the instructor blandly droned as he drew a diagram on the chalkboard along with a series of calculations. "…the curvature of non-linear space should follow along this predicted course. However as with all non-Euclidean geometric systems, there is a degree of error to be compensated for…"

As the instructor droned on, so did the few students in the classroom take down notes and try to absorb as much of the lecture as they could. One of those was Cattleya, who was all but visibly struggling to keep awake. And she wasn't the only one; the subject was interesting, and the class should be popular, if not for the fact that Instructor Yi was not only rather nondescript, but taught blandly as well.

_Non-Euclidean Temporal-spatial Mechanics should have more than nine students._

"…by applying the Czerny Property, we can then make a reasonable mathematical assumption regarding the…"

The bell rang, and the instructor blinked before putting down the chalk. "…before you leave…" he said loudly but just as blandly as his students began to gather their things. "…I want a five page essay with at least two thousand words with regards to the application of non-Euclidean geometry in the creation of bounded fields by next week. That's all for today."

There was a mumbled response, and then everyone in the room filed out. Cattleya yawned as she stepped into the hallway outside and briefly wondered if she should head for the cafeteria in the commons or bother her brother to take her out for lunch. "_Non-Euclidean Temporal-spatial mechanics right after Christmas break…_" she thought glumly. "_…whatever was I thinking?_"

Someone tapped her on a shoulder, and Cattleya turned and sighed at the sight of a bespectacled girl her age smiling at her. "Susanna…" she said, and simultaneously signing the same with her fingers for the deaf and mute magus' benefit. "…was there something you wanted?"

Susanna pushed her glasses up before carrying on the conversation. "_Haven't you heard?_" the girl signed without any hint of self-deprecation.

"No not really."

"_Lord Zelretch has named your brother as operations chief for the conference in May._"

"Is that so?" Cattleya said with a small grin. "I wondered why he was in such a bad mood recently."

"Ah!" another girl shouted in alarm from behind them before running up to join Cattleya and Susanna walk down the stairs to their usual meeting place. "What are you talking about without me? That's not fair!"

"It's not like we're keeping secrets – any more than is usual for magi at least – from you." Cattleya snapped good-naturedly, and Miranda Carnarvon giggled while rubbing the back of her head. Susanna gave a soundless laugh as they continued onwards to their destination.

"_Why would he be in a bad mood? Isn't it an honor to receive such attention from the Wizard Marshall?_" Susanna signed.

"Stop that…" Cattleya chided. "…you know as well as I do that the Wizard Marshall **never **does things in a straightforward fashion. There's more to it than meets the eye."

Susanna smirked and pushed her glasses up again. "_Of course I know that…_" she signed. "_...that doesn't change the fact that it's still a great honor._"

"She's right Cattleya." Miranda put in, also signing for Susanna's benefit. "We'll just have to keep our guard up."

"That's what I told my brother." Cattleya said, and Susanna frowned at her.

"_So you have heard!_" she signed accusingly. Cattleya just grinned and then actually laughed as Susanna frowned even harder.

"Of course I know that the Wizard Marshall has also invited the 'El-Melloi Pentagon' as observers for the conference." She said. "So what's this all about anyway?"

Susanna scoffed and strode ahead of them to their meeting room, leaving Miranda and Cattleya to chase after her. Surprisingly all the other members of the Pentagon were there already. "Well I suppose there's a first time for everything…" Miranda said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her and Cattleya. "…including us being late for once..."

"That's true." Cattleya agreed as she took her seat.

Susanna Carter, a descendant of the same Howard Carter who opened King Tut's tomb, and heiress to their family's wealth of Ancient Egyptian-based magecraft. Hoarding such knowledge and artefacts from the Age of Gods would normally not be tolerated by the Great Houses of the Association, but since the Carters had never actually involved themselves in politics, they were tolerated. Susanna herself had been born mute and deaf, and along with her average magical potential it was expected that she would not be of great import in magical society.

However under the general tutelage of the Lord Waver El-Melloi II, she had pushed the limits of her magecraft, and had even earned a Noble Color Designation of Topaz for her aria-casting skills. Specifically, her ability to use sign language in place of the spoken word when casting her spells. As a result, she had risen through the ranks of her generation to be among the five most promising magi of her generation.

Miranda Carnarvon, a descendant of the same Lord Carnarvon who funded the excavation of King Tut's tomb. Susanna's childhood friend, they both made use of Ancient Egyptian-based magecraft. Miranda lacks the same flair for magecraft that Susanna possesses, but her Mystic Eyes of Enchantment – rare among Humans – had earned her the Noble Color Designation of Gold, and her eidetic memory and natural charisma has earned her a potentially-bright prospect as one of the greatest instructors of the next generation in the footsteps of her mentor the Lord Waver El-Melloi II.

Christopher Ashwood, a mere fourth-generation magus with something of a delinquent attitude and a fondness for mundane football that earned him the scorn of more traditional magi. However his skill in ether manipulation and surprising intuition with regards to spatial manipulation have earned him the attention of first the Lord Waver El-Melloi II and now even spatial specialists from Atlas itself.

David Wolfstone, the first in five generations among his family to manifest magical potential. The long decline of his family had left him among the ranks of the younger bloodlines, but his talents in illusion-crafting had ultimately led to him being placed under the Lord Waver El-Melloi II's wing and is currently a candidate for the Color Designation of Red.

Susanna 'the Topaz-handed' Carter…

…Miranda 'the Golden-eyed' Carnarvon…

…Christopher 'the Ether-touched' Ashwood…

…David 'the Storyteller' Wolfstone…

…and Cattleya 'the Diamond Princess' Velvet…

…they are all young and talented magi, students of the Lord Waver El-Melloi II predicted to be among the greatest leaders of the next generation, the so-called El-Melloi Pentagon.

"So prez…" Christopher began while leaning forward on his chair. "…what's with this meeting all of a sudden? I had to skip out on football practice to attend."

Susanna frowned chidingly while Miranda handed out folders to the rest of the Pentagon. "Our residence for the conference in May…" David wondered as he read the contents of the folder. "…it doesn't seem like a bad place, a nice little manse in the suburbs of Misaki Town…"

"…lots of greenery…" Cattleya commented approvingly. "…we get individual rooms and a household staff to handle our needs…"

"…but it looks expensive." David concluded with a wave of a hand, his crest briefly coming to life as he conjured a **very **lifelike illusion of eight elder magi angrily glaring at Susanna. Miranda actually flinched at the illusion, but Susanna just glared at David.

"_What's your point?_" she signed, and David shrugged before signing back.

"It's very expensive, so much so that I'm afraid the Finance Committee is going to be breathing down our backs."

Susanna rolled her eyes and dispelled the illusion with a wave of her hand. She then pointed her finger at David and then to the second page. "Huh…" Cattleya commented. "…the Wizard Marshall chose the residence himself, even though it seems he's left the conference details and other such things to my brother."

"Typical for the old man, wouldn't you think?" Christopher asked. "For someone who's so powerful and knowledgeable, he sure loves to shirk the dull stuff."

"Who doesn't?" Cattleya quipped, and shared a laugh with everyone else except Susanna who frowned chidingly again.

"_Fun things are made from dull things._" She signed.

"Actually the quote is big things are made from little things." Christopher responded, and grinned as Susanna signed angrily in outrage. "More importantly, I'm still concerned about what the old man is planning behind all this. Come on everyone, the Wizard Marshall **ALWAYS **has something up his sleeve."

"I second that." David said, and Cattleya nodded in agreement and gave Susanna a pointed glance. She did bring up that concern just a few minutes ago with her fellow magus.

"As I told Cattleya earlier…" Miranda said. "…we'll just have to keep our guards up. And besides, even if the Wizard Marshall is planning something, how bad can it be?"

* * *

A/N

It is now two years prior to the Fifth Holy Grail War (give or take a few months). Cattleya/Sakura is fourteen, Shirou and Rin are both fifteen, and Illyasviel is seventeen (this is based on the East Asian system, wherein everyone gets a year older on New Year). It is currently January, just a few weeks after the Christmas parties of the last chapter.

I hope my OCs aren't overdone, I'd hate to make Mary Sues by mistake/accident (though they ultimately don't have a big role anyway).


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 6

Spring is the season of warmth, of life and promise. Even in urban locales like London, spring manifests itself as primroses bloom and grass grows long to the resignation of gardeners, while trees bud and sprout new leaves. Birds fly and sing, much to the chagrin of people who have the time and luxury to sleep-in…

…unless of course, their residence had 'unusual' protections built into it. Such protections would include – among others – the ability to block unwanted noises from getting in or out of the residence. As such, a certain adolescent girl remained curled up under her sheets, sleeping on regardless of how high the Sun was in the sky.

A series of knocks echoed from the door, and the girl shifted under her covers but gave no response other than that.

Another series of knocks echoed from the door. "My lady…?" a woman asked from the other side, her voice muffled by the thick wood. Again, the slumbering girl made no response.

A third series of knocks echoed from the door, which then opened to allow a maid only slightly older than the occupant in a starched maid uniform and cap to enter. "My lady…?" she said as she stepped into the room. "Ms. Velvet…?"

The girl under the covers shifted and then curled up even tighter. "Magdalena…?" Cattleya Velvet's voice echoed sleepily through the covers. "What's wrong…?"

"Ms. Velvet…" the young maid said worriedly as she approached the bed. "…it's half past ten in the morning."

"Is that so?" Cattleya responded sleepily. "Well it's a Sunday so I suppose it's fine if I sleep until just before noon."

"But my lady…" the maid pressed on hesitantly. "…it's not a Sunday. It's a Monday and according to the memo from last week, wasn't today the day for a presentation ceremony or something?"

For a moment there was utter silence, and then Magdalena stepped back in surprise as Cattleya violently threw off the covers and clambered out of the bed. "Shit, shit, shit…!" she swore floridly as she gave a glance at a nearby clock before running to her closet and began pulling clothes out one after the other. "Magdalena…get me coffee in a paper cup and a sandwich…something to eat while on the run to the Clock Tower. Hurry…!"

"Y-yes…!"

Five minutes later, and staid Londoners would be greeted with the sight of an adolescent girl running out of a high-class dormitory and down the street, her hair messy and with her hands and mouth full with a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"_Of all days to be late…!_" she silently screamed at herself, choking down coffee and sandwich alike as fast as she could, and dumping the empty paper cup into a convenient dustbin in passing. Fortunately it seemed that she wasn't totally unlucky that day, as a partly-empty bus had just pulled into the bus stop when she arrived.

"_Come on, come on, come on…!_" she silently urged as she paid fare and made her way to a seat. As the bus began to move, she caught sight of her reflection on the windowpane and grimaced.

"_Thankfully I have a comb on me…_" she thought while reaching into a pocket, only to just as quickly frown. "_…or not…_"

Sighing, she projected and reinforced a comb in her pocket and then began to comb her hair. "All I can do now…" she murmured while looking at her reflection. "…is hope that things don't get too hairy over this."

* * *

At a seminar room in the Clock Tower, the Lord Waver El-Melloi II was standing at a podium declaiming to an audience of younger magi, while behind him sat his handpicked students. To one side a group of older magi – including Lorelei Barthomeloi – sat behind a desk observing the proceedings in silence.

"…one objective of upcoming conference will be strengthening ties with our fellow magi in the Far East, and securing stability for our society in that distant part of the globe." Waver was saying. "Your presence in the coming conference should thus be seen as an opportunity to broaden your horizons…"

"Broaden horizons he says." One student in the audience muttered to his seatmate. "Didn't the Night of Wallachia meet his end in Japan last year?"

"I heard that the White Princess was seen in Japan too." His seatmate whispered back.

"So we're probably heading to our deaths." The first student muttered. "Maybe I should drop."

"Hey be quiet the two of you!" a third student admonished. "It's impolite to talk while someone's making a speech and a lord at that too."

"Who cares?" the first student responded and nodded in the direction of the _only _absent member of the El-Melloi Pentagon. "And his sister didn't even show up."

His seatmate nodded, and then gave a shrug. "If the Diamond Princess didn't bother to show up…" he said. "…I'm guessing that the Lord El-Melloi II's losing his touch."

"And now…" Waver said as he reached the end of his speech, all the while silently praying that Cattleya had finally arrived. "…let us all hear some words from the leader of the student delegation for the coming conference, Cattleya Velvet."

He took a step back from the podium with an arm outstretched to the side, and he sighed in relief as the newly-arrived Cattleya walked towards the podium. Meanwhile Lorelei crossed her arms and leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

Cattleya coughed once as she stepped up on the podium. Inwardly she was deploring the fact that since Susanna was deaf _and _mute, she'd been passed over as student delegation leader (although she **was **the deputy student delegation leader) and the role handed over to Cattleya. "Let's see…for the glory of our bloodlines…for the sake of our legacies…no that's not right…"

Most of the lords present had pained expressions on their faces, as did the rest of the El-Melloi Pentagon. Lorelei and the audience were silent and neutral, while Waver looked as though he might have an aneurysm. Cattleya sighed and then her expression regained a measure of confidence.

"…everyone…" she said clearly and forcefully. "…let's do our best, and make this a proud and memorable experience for us all."

For a moment there was silence, and then loud and genuine applause erupted from the audience. "Straight to the point…!" the same student from earlier commented while clapping.

"That's the Diamond Princess for you." his seatmate responded.

Cattleya sighed as she took her seat, and received encouraging smiles from her friends. Waver however was wiping at his forehead…and then his blood ran cold as he saw Lorelei smiling approvingly at his sister.

* * *

"_That was quite probably the most memorable speech that I've ever heard._" Susanna Carter signed over lunch. "_And you were late on top of it all._"

"My mind just went blank at that moment." Cattleya said, and avoiding the topic of her lateness.

"On the other hand the Lady Barthomeloi was smiling at you earlier." David Wolfstone pointed out. "Somehow I think your speech – if you could call it that – managed to impress her."

"_The Vice-Director is a no-nonsense person._" Susanna signed. "_Getting straight to the point without needless verbiage probably struck a chord with her, and even if you were late, the fact that Cattleya recovered so quickly and managed to effectively think on her feet was probably another point in her favor._"

"I'm not sure I **want **to be recruited into her personal army though." Cattleya responded. "I mean it's a great honor and I will accept it if I ever received an invitation, but…"

She trailed off and the others smiled sympathetically. Getting into Lorelei's Chelon Canticle Brigade meant that one's talents and skills were comparable to any of the Association's branch heads and on par with elite magi who collectively possess the power to annihilate any of the vast armies assembled by the vampire aristocracy despite having only_ fifty_ members at present…but it also meant surrendering one's individuality and ambitions to serve as one of Lorelei's inner circle.

In other words: it was the end to any personal advancement beyond that point.

On the other hand…there probably were benefits being part of the Brigade, and Cattleya suspected that Lorelei would treat and reward her vassals well. And given her reputation, and the modest descriptions of the Brigade's strength…'well-rewarded' was probably an understatement.

_Such rewards might be worth surrendering further advancement within the regular Clock Tower hierarchy._

"By the way…" Christopher Ashwood began. "…what happened to your brother? The last I saw of him, he was heading back to his office with a deeply-concerned expression on his face."

Cattleya shrugged. "He probably took a drink." She said. "Either that, or he's having fun times with his wife."

"Yuck…gross…!" Miranda Carnarvon said in disgust while kicking Cattleya under the table. "Old people love…!"

"Hey that hurt!" Cattleya protested while rubbing her shin. "And they're not _that_ old."

"Even so…!"

As Cattleya and Miranda continued to argue over the matter of Waver's age, Christopher turned to David. "So…" the former said to the latter. "…what do you think are our chances of getting together with an Oriental girl?"

"You're crazy." David replied. "You really think that your family would let you get together with an Oriental?"

"Why not…?" Christopher asked back with a shrug. "If she's a magus, then they probably wouldn't care, even more so if she has something 'special'. And besides, Cattleya's Japanese isn't she? Look at how she's turned out."

"Well your folks are more open than mine." David conceded. "But then again…if a girl did happen to have something special like Cattleya's Imaginary Numbers, I don't think they'd mind."

"See…" Christopher said with a smirk. "…you have to look on the positive side of things."

And then lowering his voice and placing an arm around David's shoulders, he leaned in. "And besides…" he whispered. "…don't tell me that you haven't noticed Cattleya's 'assets'. Orientals are said to be…less-endowed, but I think we've been had, don't you?"

Susanna who'd been listening in – or rather was reading their lips given her disability – rolled her eyes and glanced at Cattleya. Cattleya and Miranda had both fallen silent and were now gazing at David and Christopher critically but this had gone unnoticed by the boys. The former met Susanna's gaze, and Susanna raised an eyebrow questioningly. Cattleya shrugged, and Susanna took her glass of water and poured it over Christopher's head.

"What was that for?" the boy spluttered out, only to quail at Cattleya's gaze.

"Uh…" David began while inching away from the table. "…I think I forgot to do something. Sorry, but I'll see you all later."

He fled, and Christopher swallowed nervously before giving an even more nervous laugh. "Um…" he began. "…maybe I should go and get changed."

"You do that." Miranda said, and Christopher fled as well.

"Boys and their hormones…" Cattleya said in disgust, and Susanna nodded her assent.

"_We should make sure to lock our doors when we get to Japan._" She signed, and the other girls gave their assent. "_We should also get more locks for our bags. I for one do not fancy finding myself unpleasantly surprised if some of my knickers go missing._"

There was another chorus of assent at that.

* * *

Caren Hortensia entered her father's living room, and found him reading a nondescript book on the couch. "I just got hold of some interesting information just now." She said.

"Oh?" Kirei Kotomine asked without looking up from his book. "And pray tell, what might that be…?"

"It seems that some sort of Association conference will be held in Misaki Town in a couple of weeks." She answered.

"I am already aware of that." Kirei said with an air of disappointment, and finally looking up from his book. "That information was received a while back, and Tohsaka will be participating. Matou will not it seems."

"That's to be expected." Caren said with a nod. "He'd probably be held in suspicion by more than a few people, specifically the Enforcers charged with security. However that wasn't the 'interesting' information that I was referring to."

"And what is?"

"Cattleya Velvet will be coming." Caren said with a smile. "And she's apparently the student delegation leader, along with the rest of her associates from the El-Melloi Pentagon."

Kirei laughed loud and long, and Caren's smile grew wider. "And how did Rin take this news?" he asked at length.

"I might have neglected to inform her." Caren said without a hint of embarrassment. "It seems to have slipped my mind…oops, silly me."

Kirei chuckled with mirth once more. "A shame that I would not be able to accompany you as you would Rin, who will be the Tohsaka representative." He said. "The fireworks will definitely prove interesting to watch."

"That they would…" Caren agreed with a nod. "…regardless I will do what I can to keep Rin from going too far. It would be a shame if she pushes the Association too far after all, not when there's only a short while left before the Grail war comes along."

"Indeed…" Kirei said with a nod. "…I'll leave it you then, Caren."

"Yes father."

* * *

Two weeks later and a wide-body jet soared high in the sky, and in the first-class cabin the members of the El-Melloi Pentagon lounged in their section. "Hmm…" Cattleya savored the sparkling champagne she'd just been served. "…very nice…I could get used to this."

"Cattleya you are a minor." Waver said in passing but making no real move to stop her from drinking. She scowled.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" she demanded irritably.

"That's because you are a minor." David answered, buried once again in a book. "We all are."

A burst of snoring interrupted the conversation, and eyes turned to Christopher as he snored in his seat. "Unbelievable…" Cattleya commented. "…it's first-class and all he does is sleep."

David shrugged and returned to his book, and after a moment Cattleya muttered something under her breath and returned to sipping at her drink while looking over some material with Susanna, who also had a glass of champagne nearby. Apart from the Pentagon, the other ranking Association members involved in the conference were also in first-class, although the bulk of the magi – including the rest of the student delegation – were in business-class.

The Enforcers – not including the ones already in Japan – were in economy-class.

Twenty minutes later and reviewing their agenda done, Susanna began to bother Miranda while Cattleya went off to see her brother. Waver didn't bother looking away from his book as Cattleya took a seat beside him. "May I be of assistance?" he politely asked after a moment.

He certainly didn't expect her to suddenly rest her head against his shoulder. "I'm scared…nii-san." She said after a moment, and speaking in Japanese.

_She never spoke Japanese, not since the conclusion of the Fourth Holy Grail War._

Waver sighed and closed his book before placing an arm comfortingly around his sister's shoulders. "All right…" he said. "…what's gotten to you? This isn't like you at all."

"Tohsaka is coming…" she answered. "…and if our sources are right, then she'll come with everything she's got against me. Sister…Caster made a mistake. Rin's gone beyond mere emulation of father and is obsessed with surpassing Caster…her other self."

"I wonder if Tokiomi has even informed her of just who Caster really is." Waver said.

"Humph…" Cattleya scoffed. "…I wonder if she would even care. Caster should not have done what she did in front of sister. It's traumatized her, and the fact that I bear the crest will drive her fury to a boil."

"To be honest I'm not really certain about our sources, given that Kotomine is effectively a triple agent at this point." Waver said. "Don't give up on your sister just yet. She's probably just like your father, but there's no guarantee that she's as far gone as Kotomine says that she is."

"Do you really think so?"

Waver smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Well…" he said while stroking her cheek. "…I certainly hope so. And I **know **that hope is a very powerful thing. Now then, go back to your friends."

Cattleya nodded and after giving a thankful squeeze on her brother's arm, returned to their section. Waver however was left deeply in thought, and after several moments he turned to an uncomfortable looking subordinate. "Did you get all that?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" the man replied uneasily, but was quickly cut off.

"You breathe one word of that to anyone else…" Waver warned him sternly. "…and you'll consider yourself lucky if I simply rip your tongue out."

"Y-yes…!"

"Good…" Waver said while sitting back in his seat. "…once we get to Japan contact our sources – apart from Kotomine and anyone affiliated with them or the Church – and have them get some more information about the Tohsaka. It was my mistake to depend entirely on that crooked priest as a source of information, but thankfully I still have some time to correct it. I need to know about a few things, and as soon as I can. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Waver nodded, and then returned to his reading. Meanwhile Cattleya had returned to the rest of the Pentagon, and as she retook her seat Miranda leaned in. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I needed to talk about with my brother, that's all." She said, and Miranda grinned.

"About what…?"

"_**That **_is private, and none of your business." Cattleya huffed, and Miranda cackled.

"Oh you're so cold." She said faux-mournfully. "But…you were speaking in Japanese weren't you? Something tells me that it was important…won't you give us a hint please?"

Cattleya turned her head to regard her friend icily, but something in the other girl's eyes kept her from adding a stinging rejoinder. After a moment Susanna nodded encouragingly, and Cattleya gave a sigh. "Alright, alright…" she said. "…I'll give you a hint. It's family trouble…or potential trouble at any rate. I just needed…some reassurance, that's all."

The other girls traded glances but decided not to press the issue. They knew that Cattleya was a Japanese girl who was also a 'spoil of war' from the most recent Grail war, and given the ease that she slipped into her role as the Velvet heiress – with her brother legally an Archibald by marriage – there was the unspoken implication that her blood family wasn't one to reminisce about, something not totally unexpected in their society.

The fact that she had a crest made it worse, even more so since the crest **WAS **complete. Tohsaka would probably want it back, along with everything that Cattleya knew. And when magi wanted something…

"Don't try to do everything by yourself Cat." David said, and Cattleya looked at him with mild annoyance. She hated that nickname. "We're friends aren't we?"

Cattleya blinked and then nodded slowly. "Yes…" she said. "…we're friends."

"Then if you ever need help or support…" he said while looking up from his book. "…don't be afraid to ask."

Susanna reached forward and took Cattleya's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. Miranda grinned and nodded, as did David. Cattleya smiled back, a smile that grew somewhat sardonic as Christopher made another burst of snoring. "Even him…?" she asked, and the others struggled to keep their laughter down.

"Yeah…" David finally said. "…even him."

Cattleya chuckled and nodded. "All right…" she said. "…I'll hold you to that. And thank you."

* * *

A/N

It lives…I debated with myself quite a bit with Kirei, but I decided to make him a bit like his canon self, although since it was Caren – who enjoys the misfortune (but not in a 'for the evulz' way) of people around her – who influenced him into becoming like this, don't expect him to be too 'evil'.

Not sure when the next update for this will come out, since I'm still debating on whether or not and how to get Arcueid into this. Seriously, she's a most troublesome character to write, not least of which is because of how stupid/simple-minded she can be at times…

…not serious about this but: which Servant should Arc have if she becomes a Master though? And can anyone actually defeat her? Granted she's only at thirty percent power, but even then she's stupidly-overpowered compared to the Human canon Fate characters (yes, even Dark Sakura should be no much for Arcueid given that True Ancestor trumps Divine Spirit - Angra Mainyu - when it comes to Authority).


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 7

"For the last time I will not consent for either Kohaku or Hisui to be released into your custody!" Akiha irritably reiterated to the representative of the Touzaki Clan sent to meet with her.

"Lady Akiha, be reasonable…" the man began only for Akiha to slam a fist against the table in anger.

"Reasonable…?" she echoed. "There is nothing reasonable with your family's request! Do not think that I am unaware of your intentions for either of my…servants. They are Synchronizers, and you and I know it! Do you really think that I would let you and yours have their way with either of them? Over my dead body…!"

The Touzaki sighed and his face hardened. "Lady Akiha…" he began anew. "…we were hoping that you would be willing to consider this in a rational light. However it seems that we were wrong, at least in part. While it seems certain that your judgment is clouded, this is likely from your current youth. Please keep in mind that we can and will call your decision in this matter to question with the heads of the other branches."

Akiha's face turned incredulous. "Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Please do not see this as a threat." The man replied. "A warning, against your youthful emotions clouding your judgment and potentially undermining your status as the family head in the long-term."

Akiha clenched her fists, and locked gazes without a word with her relative. The man met her gaze impassively for several long moments. "Get out." Akiha finally said.

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked in surprise.

"I said get out." Akiha snarled. "You might defy my authority as the head of the family because of my age, but this is still **MY **house, and I'm telling you to get out!"

The man sighed and stood. "Very well…" he said to the fuming girl. "…it seems that we must continue this discussion at a later date. I must however reiterate that Touzaki is committed to obtaining the…services of either of your Fujou servants, and that while we would wish for a peaceful resolution to this issue, we will not hesitate to secure our interests in this matter. I take my leave."

The man bowed and left, and as the living room door closed behind him Akiha gave in to her anger and flung the teapot at his back. The pot shattered against the hard wood, splattering hot tea and broken china on the ground, but she barely noticed, regretting losing her self-control even if only for a moment.

"Lady Akiha…!" Kohaku shouted in alarm as she entered the room, entering in concern over the sound of breaking china only to find her mistress struggling to rein in her demonic blood, hunched over in the couch and clutching at her face with one hand while breathing hard and heavy.

Meanwhile Hisui escorted the Touzaki representative out of the property. The man just short of the gate, and turned to address the redhead. "Lady Tohno treats you well, does she not?" he asked.

Hisui gave no answer, maintaining her stoic and emotionless façade as she had for a long time now. The man nodded after a moment.

"Loyalty…" he said. "…it is an admirable trait, and one that you should be commended for having. However we are not your enemies. We simply have our own roles to play, as do you. It is simply the way of things, and we must simply make the best of what we are dealt with by life."

"Sister and I serve Lady Akiha." Hisui said neutrally, and the man nodded again.

"Yes, you do…now." He agreed. "But things change with time. Rest assured, so long as you fulfill your given role, then all will be well."

The man nodded and passed through the gate, boarding and leaving in a waiting car. Hisui waited for a few moments longer, and then returned into the Tohno mansion. She headed straight for the living room, and found her sister massaging her neck while a weary-looking Akiha rested in her couch. "Sister…" she said. "…Lady Akiha, are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Akiha said with a sigh. Kohaku glanced at her, and then at her sister. And then she gave a sigh.

"Lady Akiha…" she began. "…there's no need to court trouble with the rest of your family for our sake. Hisui can remain here, and I…"

"No." Akiha said firmly. "That is not an option. I may be the head of the Tohno Clan, but I am not my father. I won't let the others have their way. Not now, and not ever, am I understood?"

"But…"

Akiha smiled and raised a hand to forestall Kohaku's arguments. "I'm not done yet." She said. "I still have one more card of my own left to play."

"What of Master Shiki?" Hisui asked in her turn. "They may go after him to get to you, Lady Akiha."

"Shiki is with that Arcueid woman." Akiha said with a shrug. "I don't know what she is exactly, but I can tell that she's far stronger than any of my family. I doubt even cousin Kouma would last more than a few seconds against her. And Shiki's far from helpless. My brother is quite safe compared to us."

Hisui nodded, but Kohaku still remained concerned. "What do you intend to do, Lady Akiha?" she asked.

"If he's what they say he is…" Akiha said. "…and if by some miracle he feels sympathy – he is a magus after all and they aren't known for being kind – then I'm going to be keeping you and your sister safe."

* * *

"**BANZAI…!**" Miranda Carnarvon shouted with delight as she jumped off of the diving board and dove picture-perfect into the pool. Cattleya rolled her eyes from where she was reading at an umbrella-covered table.

"Banzai…? Are you serious?" she asked as Miranda surfaced and swam over to her side of the pool. "And a cliché school swimsuit…?"

"Hey, it's called being in-character." Miranda protested. "And you're wearing a kimono, Ms. 'I'm British not Japanese' so I doubt you're exactly one to talk."

"Yes well…" Cattleya fumbled before exasperatedly giving up.

"_I'm also wearing a kimono._" Susanna Carter signed as she approached. "_Personally if one visits Japan, I think one should take at least one opportunity to wear a kimono. It's a great cultural trait Japan possesses and has contributed to world culture._"

Miranda giggled, using her legs to stay afloat and freeing her hands for sign language. "You could be sisters, considering that you have similar hair and eye colors…" she said and signed at the same time. "…and you're both wearing kimonos."

"Hmm…" Cattleya mused aloud. "…I wouldn't mind having Susanna for a sister to be honest…"

Susanna looked flustered and glared at Miranda who grinned unabashedly before backstroking away. "Well…" she said while doing so. "…apart from the formal dinner tonight, and the conference beginning tomorrow, we have a bit of free time on our hands. Misaki Town's not Tokyo, but there should be something we can do, right?"

"Meh…" Cattleya said before diving back into her book. "…I'd much rather stay indoors than go wandering around and be stared at as a foreign tourist by the locals."

"_I'd rather not get lost in the process of wandering._" Susanna concurred while pulling out a book of her own. "_And it's not like you aren't enjoying the facilities here, are you now Miranda?_"

Mirandar stuck out her tongue and proceeded to turn her entire attention on swimming. "Where are the others anyway?" Cattleya asked curiously, and signing it to Susanna.

"_David's watching TV._" Susanna signed back. "_Christopher went off somewhere._"

"And my brother…?"

Susanna shrugged. "_I think he's busy working out the details for the official events._" She signed.

"I see."

* * *

The Lord Waver El-Melloi II was busy reviewing the itinerary for tonight's dinner at a hotel in downtown Misaki, a crystal decanter of brandy sitting at the table along with his cup of tea, to help him get over any and all sentiments of disaster having Kilua Zelretch Schweinorg present.

The presence of the Tohsaka was also another potential headache for him. Cattleya and her sister's reunion were all but guaranteed not to be peaceful. As he continued with his review, a maid arrived with a letter in her hands. "Sir…?" she asked diffidently.

"Yes…?" he asked, politely looking up from his paperwork as he did so. The maid stepped closer and offered the letter.

"A local maid arrived and said that this letter was for you." she said, and Waver blinked as he took the letter. He ran a brief scan of it just in case, and upon deducing its safety he opened it and began to read. He was a bit surprised at the name of the sender, and his expression turned to a mix of curiosity and apprehension at the letter's contents.

"_My Lord Waver El-Melloi II…_" it began. "_…my name is Akiha Tohno, and I am the current head of the Tohno Clan. I would like to meet with you and other ranking members of the Association if possible, given the upcoming Japanese Mages Association Conference to be held here in Misaki Town. There is an issue that I would like to discuss with you, and while I would admit that it is something of a personally-motivated issue, I can also assure you that it also offers an opportunity for both your organization, and depending on how the matter is resolved, perhaps to even your own career. Sincerely yours…Akiha Tohno..."_

Waver leaned back on the couch to think the matter over for a moment. It could be a trap of course, given that it _was_ an open secret that the purpose of the conference was to increase Association influence in Japan, and to rein in the half-demon families in the wake of the Demon Hunter Organization's collapse.

However Waver – although he would never admit – felt and believed in giving the young woman a chance. And it wasn't like he didn't know of Akiha Tohno, a young girl only recently ascended to the post of clan head. No doubt she was cracking under the pressure, and given the Association's agenda, she was probably…

Waver blinked and tapped his chin several times. Was Tohno trying to peacefully resolve the Association's issues with her kin while simultaneously increasing her standing by a show of leadership…or was there something else?

"_Either way…_" he thought while pulling out a clean sheet of paper and beginning to write. "_…the former would present a golden opportunity in terms of diplomacy and advancement for all concerned, and in the latter case, well we have enough Enforcers to say nothing of all the magi present in case the hybrids try something stupid._"

He finished writing, and he carefully folded the letter. Tohno had been considerate in sending a second envelope inside the original one, clearly expecting a reply, and Waver was most grateful. He put his letter in and sealed the envelope. "Katejina-san wasn't it?" he asked the maid.

"Yes sir."

"Is that maid from before still around?"

"I will see sir."

Waver nodded and the maid left. A minute later and she returned. "She is sir." She reported, and Waver nodded and handed her his letter.

"Have her deliver this to her employer." He said, and Katejina took it and left with a bow. Taking a drink of his tea, Waver sighed and returned to his previous task.

* * *

Akiha read the reply sent back by the Lord El-Melloi II via Kohaku with satisfaction. She knew what the Association was really after, and she could hardly blame them. Just one look at her father and her insane relatives – to say nothing of the impulses she had to keep constantly in check – and she understood their concerns.

What satisfied her was that the Lord El-Melloi II was willing and able to give her a chance.

"_Of course…_" she thought while putting the letter down and sitting back on her couch. "_…I doubt my relatives will sit still once they hear of this. They might not have seen Kohaku coming and going, but my presence in the Association dinner tonight will probably be marked by their spies. Blood traitor, they'll probably call me, and gods know what sort of uproar this'll stir up._"

"Kohaku…" she said while getting up.

"My lady…?" she asked and following Akiha as they left the living room.

"We're going out tonight." Akiha said. "That's why you and I will be going out to…freshen up, shall we say?"

Kohaku beamed and Akiha smiled back. "Yes, Lady Akiha!" she said.

Meanwhile, as the two girls were busy preparing to go and 'freshen up', Shiki Tohno entered the living room to find Hisui clearing the spent tea set left behind. "Hey…" he said. "…where's Akiha?"

"Lady Akiha and sister are going out." She replied while walking out of the room. "They will be out on formal business tonight, and as Lady Akiha put it, they will be 'freshening up'."

_Formal business…? What does that mean?_

"Do you require something else, Master Shiki?" Hisui asked.

"No, nothing for now." He said, and Hisui nodded before continuing on her way. Shiki however gravitated towards a folded piece of paper lying on the table. He picked it up and opened it to read.

_Ms. Akiha Tohno,_

_On behalf of the Mages Association,_

_The Lord El-Melloi II requests the presence of your company_

_Tonight at the Misaki Grand Hotel to honor the delegates of the Japanese Mages Association Conference_

_Cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres at six o'clock this evening_

_Dinner followed by dance_

_Black tie_

_6676 Mishima Street, Misaki Grand Hotel, Grand Ballroom, Misaki Town, Japan_

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a certain Executor was most perplexed as she followed Arcueid, who was from time-to-time pausing to sniff around while wandering seemingly at random. "Arcueid…" Ciel finally said as she emerged from hiding. "…what are you doing?"

"He's here." Arcueid said while sniffing around. "I can smell and feel him…and this way that he seems to be everywhere and nowhere at once…it's definitely him."

Ciel blinked and scratched her head in confusion, especially since Arcueid seemed excited at just who _he _was and that he was here. "_Please tell me it's not another Dead Apostle._" She thought.

"Who's that?" she asked instead.

"Grandpa Zel, who else…?" Arcueid said happily before prancing off.

_Grandpa Zel…who in the world…oh no…no, no, no…he's involved in this conference? Oh come on!_

Struck by a cold sweat, Ciel rushed off to prepare just in case things went south. Correction: she went to prepare for when things went south. Whenever and wherever Zelretch went, mayhem followed. That was **ALWAYS **a given.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I can't wear a navy uniform." Christopher grumbled while fiddling with the collar of his three-piece suit.

"Have you ever served in Her Majesty's Royal Navy?" Cattleya asked dryly, while both Susanna and Miranda stifled giggles.

"No." Christopher sullenly replied.

"There you have it." Cattleya said, and the other girls broke out into full-blown laughter.

"Yeah, you three are laughing." Christopher complained while eyeing the three of them. "But you're wearing kimonos. Isn't this supposed to be a formal dinner?"

"They're not wearing the yukatas they were wearing earlier – in Susanna and Cattleya's cases – but _formal _three-layer kimonos." David pointed out. Unlike his friend, he was wearing a frock coat complete with cravat as opposed to a modern three-piece suit. "Those are formal by the standards of this country, and are **very **expensive."

"Since we're in Japan…" Cattleya said with a smile. "…I think we can count on being in formal wear."

"How did you even manage to afford those three?" David asked curiously, and Cattleya glanced at Susanna who just fixed her glasses and looked a trifle smug. "Oh I see…forget I asked."

There was more laughter inside the car, even as it drove up into the hotel's driveway and a uniformed doorman opened the car door. Magi both Japanese and foreign were stepping up the stairs in varying forms of formal attire, though the spring-patterned kimonos worn by Cattleya, Susanna, and Miranda attracted a storm of attention, and set off a flurry of murmured discussion.

And from the sound of things, the effect was generally positive, the murmurs largely-composed of approval at their unique but **very **presentable appearance. "_Ladies…_" Susanna one-handedly signed with satisfaction and politely hiding her smile – in Japanese fashion – with a paper fan emblazoned with the Japanese Sun disc. "_…mission accomplished. We've caught everyone's attention, and in a most satisfying way._"

"Agreed…!" Cattleya said, also hiding her smile.

"Likewise…!" Miranda gushed in her turn.

"This is so unfair." Christopher complained as he and David followed the three ladies of the Pentagon…except all attention was focused on the three girls. "Why do they get to hog the limelight?"

"A gentleman does not begrudge proper ladies their due attention." David quoted piously, and Christopher snorted.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." He conceded. "Well, the night's still young. I suppose we'll get our opportunities soon enough."

"That's the spirit." David said with a smile and patting his friend on the back. "Good things come to those who wait."

Christopher smiled back, and the two boys followed the three girls as they strode through the lobby towards the ballroom. "Presenting: the El-Melloi Pentagon!" the doorman – a member of the Clock Tower staff embedded inside the hotel staff for the occasion – announced as the five of them stepped as one into the ballroom.

There was a general sentiment of approval and excitement at seeing five of the Association's best and brightest – among the next generation at least – entering the room. "Kimonos…?" one of the Association students remarked to a friend as they joined in the general applause. "Honestly…if they didn't get such audacity from the Lord El-Melloi II, then I'll eat my kettle."

"Well…" the other student commented back. "…it's certainly audacious, but in a good way."

"I agree." An older magus said with a nod, making both students jump in surprise. "It's not bad, and it certainly shows off their spirit. Spirit is good, if channeled productively."

However not all eyes that followed them were admiring or approving. One pair of sapphire blue eyes seethed with resentment and envy, even more so as another pair of sapphire blue eyes looked on with approval. Indeed, apart from the fact that Sakura bore the Tohsaka Crest (which belonged by right to her eldest sister) Tokiomi Tohsaka fully approved of his younger daughter as she was right now in every way.

The man felt his daughter's eyes on him, and glanced at her, causing her to look away…not quickly enough. "Envious…?" he asked.

"As if…" she scoffed. "…she's certainly talented – she is my sister after all – but being a student of the Lord El-Melloi II is nothing to be proud of considering his dangerously radical ideas. The 'Karl Marx' of our society, as it is."

"I see." Tokiomi said, and turned his attention back to his other daughter. Granted, the man's ideas certainly were radical, but while Tokiomi would never espouse or endorse them, he couldn't argue with results.

_A shame that in the long-term he will fail and all his students will go with him. Sakura will have to be separated from him before that happens. Considering that they're step-siblings, it will be hard for her, but for her own good it must be done. She'll thank me for it once she sees reason._

Unknown to either Rin or Tokiomi, another person was watching and had already divined their sentiments. Exquisite lips rose into a smirk, and red eyes twinkled with amusement. "_How foolishly amusing…_" Misaya Reiroukan thought to herself while watching more arrivals enter the ballroom. "_…Tohsaka thinks that he can outplay the Lord El-Melloi II or his followers. This should be interesting to watch._"

Meanwhile Cattleya and company had joined up with Waver and Zelretch at their section of the ballroom. "Hmm…" Zelretch mused aloud. "…the El-Melloi Pentagon…you are all so promising lads and lasses…I will be observing your careers with great interest. Now then Lord El-Melloi II…"

Waver and Zelretch began to converse about more serious matters, while the Pentagon began to murmur in excitement about being praised by _the _Zelretch, when a slight commotion drew eyes and attentions to the entrance. Silence fell and more than a few gasps could be heard as they recognized the blonde woman in a low-cut gown of blue and white elegantly embroidered with gold, her crimson eyes a dead giveaway. Even Waver looked stunned but Zelretch…Zelretch was _smiling._

"My lords and ladies…" the pale and shaking doorman announced. "…the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid Brunestud."

* * *

A/N

Wow, all the comments about Arcueid being a Master…despite the fact that I said I was never serious about it.

Guest: Dark Sakura can't 'eat' Arcueid. That ability of hers is derived from Angra Mainyu, and his Authority as a Divine Spirit is overridden by Arcueid's Authority as a True Ancestor.

Yes, Misaya Reiroukan is there, despite the fact that she's Proto-Rin. Well, that's all for now, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 8

"It's the White Princess."

"Oh shit…!"

"Rey…!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're all going to die."

"I need a drink."

"Father I'm scared."

"Where did she come from?"

"Why is she here?"

The murmurs continued to be whispered around her, but Arcueid payed them no heed as she walked down the center aisle, her expression one of childish wonder as she took in all of the magi gathered there. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of an old man walking to meet her. Her steps quickened, as did Zelretch's.

The old man spread his arms, and Arcueid jumped over the few remaining feet to envelop the old man in an embrace. "Grandpa Zel…!" she gushed, the force of her jump staggering the old man and causing the two of them to twirl around twice. "It's been so long!"

"It has hasn't it?" Zelretch responded, and Arcueid smiled up at him before she scowled and reached up, pinching both of his cheeks.

"Come to think of it, you haven't been visiting me at all have you?" she complained, and Zelretch chuckled while gently but firmly removing her hands from his face.

"Oh but I have." He told her with a wink and a pat on her cheek. The vampire pouted, and the sorcerer chuckled again. "You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

Arcueid whimpered while visibly deflating. "Well I was…um…" she fumbled while blushing and poking her fingers together. "…it's just that you see…"

Zelretch chuckled again and placing an arm around her shoulders led her away to a nearby balcony. "There, there…" he told her. "…it's alright, I understand. But as you said it's been a while. So let's talk shall we? I hear that you're seeing a young man…what's his name…Shiki…?"

"What just happened?" David asked while dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

"The White Princess arrived…" Miranda said and with all trace of her usual cheerfulness gone. "…embraced the Wizard Marshall, and from what I heard just now, they went off to talk about Her Highness' love life. Did I miss something?"

"No, that sounds just about right." Cattleya said.

"_How can you be so calm?_" Susanna shakily signed. "_That was the __**White Princess**__! You know Crimson Moon's daughter, and the most powerful being on the planet…? And she's getting all chummy with the Wizard Marshall!_"

"Try getting caught in a Grail war as a child." Cattleya said with a shrug. "It gives a sense of…perspective. And technically he did raise her, and was her guardian given how depleted the True Ancestors were at the time of her birth."

"_Well I suppose you have valid points there._" Susanna grudgingly conceded, and Cattleya nodded.

"That's right…" she said, trailing off as she saw a most concerned-looking Waver emptying glasses of wine one after the other from an even more concerned-looking waiter. She coughed and gestured to the orchestra (also Association staff embedded into the hotel staff). "…right enough about that…come, music please. Georg Friedrich Handel, Water Music Suite No. 1 in F Major…!"

The orchestra fumbled for a moment, and then began to play. Waver gave a grateful nod to his sister, who nodded back. "Not a bad choice…" Christopher commented.

"I agree." David said.

"Hmm…" Miranda mused aloud. "…so the White Princess is going out with a Human boy…can Humans and True Ancestors…um…do it?"

"I assume that they can." Cattleya said after a moment's thought. "They are physically Human after all, even if they aren't quite Human ability and concept-wise."

"_There's only one documented case of a Human and a True Ancestor having children though._" Susanna put in. "_So while I wouldn't say that a fruitful relationship isn't impossible, it's quite improbable._"

David sighed and shook his head. "Star-crossed lovers…?" he said mournfully. "I certainly hope not. Her Highness is as beautiful as the Moon…and her face shines with such innocence! She deserves happiness, and not the fate of Romeo and Juliet."

"Aww…" Miranda said faux-mockingly and with a big grin. "…you're such a romantic."

"_I __**hate**__ Romeo and Juliet._" Susanna signed vehemently. "_It's so melodramatic._"

"Hey…!" David protested. "It is not melodramatic! And it's one of Shakespeare's most celebrated works."

Susanna rolled her eyes. "_Just because it's one of his most celebrated works it doesn't mean that it's good._" She responded. "_That is an ad populum fallacy: just because everyone thinks otherwise, it doesn't make it a valid argument._"

"Oh really…?" David countered skeptically. "And pray tell, what is your argument about Romeo and Juliet being melodramatic, hmm?"

"_A tragedy is about a great and noble hero rising to the heights of greatness, only to be thrown down at the height of his glory._" Susanna replied matter-of-factly. "_In so doing, he demonstrates to the audience the folly of pride and hubris, and in the ennobling act of self-sacrificial demonstration of such a lesson, the audience experiences catharsis through sympathetic grief and understanding. Cases in point: Oedipus Rex and King Lear._"

"That is the traditional definition of tragedy." Cattleya concurred.

"_Precisely…_" Susanna said. "_…I fail to see tragic heroism in any form within Romeo and Juliet. Just a pair of adolescents falling in love and getting into trouble over it…_"

David visibly deflated, much like Arcueid earlier. "You don't have to be so harsh you know." He said, and Cattleya and Susanna immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry…"

"_We didn't mean to hurt your feelings._"

"There, there…" Miranda said while patting him on the shoulder. "…we're all friends here, and I'm sure Susanna and Cattleya didn't mean anything personal against you."

"And I assure you…" Cattleya joined in. "…we share your best wishes for Her Highness and her lover."

"_Agreed…_" Susanna signed. "_…she's the last of her kind, and an immortal to boot. A child and happy memories…I believe that those will make the endless centuries to the end worth it all._"

The Pentagon nodded as one…until they noticed that one of them was missing. "_Where the hell did Christopher go?_" Susanna asked, and everyone started looking. They wouldn't have to look for long.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cattleya said, as they spotted their friend hidden behind a veritable forest of ornately-styled hair, heavily-gowned and perfumed feminine forms, and feathered fans.

"I hope he doesn't get himself in too deep." David said worriedly.

"Meh…" Cattleya said while drinking a toast to Christopher. Whether in health or as a farewell David didn't know. "…he can take care of himself."

"_And if not…_" Susanna signed to Miranda who giggled.

"…that's what the Lord El-Melloi II is for." She said, and the four of them burst into laughter.

* * *

"So…" Zelretch asked Arcueid as they found a quiet spot for themselves on a balcony overlooking the hotel gardens. "…tell me about this Shiki."

Arcueid giggled. "Shiki is Shiki." She said much to Zelretch's confusion. "He's a kind person, and he's very selfless. He lives life as it comes, without rushing things. He can be a bit mean at times, and there's something strange about him, but…maybe that's why I'm drawn to him."

"Like a moth to a flame…? Zelretch remarked, and Arcueid giggled again. "Define strange…"

"Well…" Arcueid said while brushing some dirt off of her gown. "…his blood boils at times…hmm…how to say it…oh I know! When we met for the first time, he went berserk and cut me to pieces. It was a real pain to pull myself back together and Chaos was there too…"

Arcueid blinked and paused, and gaped at the sheer killing intent from her grandfather as he began to draw his Jeweled Sword. "He cut you to pieces did he now?" the vampire growled with his eyes alight. "I'll show him how to treat my princess properly."

"No, no, no!" Arcueid said desperately, grabbing onto Zelretch's arm. "It's just that something in his blood went wrong when we first met, and since then he's managed to keep it under control. And besides, it's not like we're completely normal by comparison."

"No…" Zelretch said with a sigh, sheathing his mystic code. "…I suppose not. We're both vampires after all…though thankfully you don't need to drink blood. Me…I'm a Dead Apostle…I **have **to drink blood from time to time, or I'll die."

"It's getting harder." Arcueid said softly. "Soon I'll have to sleep, just like everyone else, dreaming of Shiki forever. Or I have to face Altrouge…drink her blood…regain my power…but I don't want that. I don't want…I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be like father."

"Even if it means sleeping forever…?" Zelretch asked, and Arcueid nodded without hesitation.

"Yes…" she said. "…I'd rather sleep and dream, never to wake, than become a monster that everyone is afraid of. And if I become a monster, then Shiki…"

"Do you love him?" Zelretch asked her, and her eyes widened briefly before she blushed and nodded.

"Yes…" she whispered. "…I don't know what love means…but this feeling…I don't want to see him sad, or to be hurt, or to lose him. I think…I do love him."

"I'm happy for you." Zelretch said and kissing her on the forehead before hugging her. "You finally understand what it means to be Human. You have become everything I and the rest of your family have hoped for. And I promise you, you won't have to wait long. Soon, the Third Magician will return, and then you won't have to worry about becoming a monster ever again."

"Really…?" Arcueid asked, and the sorcerer nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked, and she smiled and shook her head.

"No…" she said while hugging him again. "…you have never lied to me."

Grandparent and grandchild embraced in silence, under the silver light of the Moon (the irony of which they both ignored) and taking comfort in family. Arcueid let the moment drag on, feeling the loneliness of being the last True Ancestor crushing in, and held at bay only by her grandfather's embrace.

"_It's like with Shiki…_" she thought to herself. "_…but at the same time it's different. Zel is Zel, and Shiki is Shiki._"

The moment was finally broken by the sound of breaking wood, and sorcerer and princess alike looked over the balcony edge at what had apparently fallen from a tree. "Shiki…!" Arcueid cried out in surprise.

"H-Hi…" he said with a wave, sitting up from where he'd fallen. "…hello to you too, um…grandfather…?"

Arcueid felt something begin to throb in her forehead. "Eavesdropping…?" she asked, and Shiki swallowed and thought quickly before she blew up.

_Who would've thought that she'd get all touchy about being eavesdropped on?_

"Hey Arcueid…" he said quickly. "…that's a nice dress."

"Eh…?" she said, her anger quickly grounded. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, it shows your figure off very well." He said and making her blush. Zelretch however laughed uproariously, especially as his granddaughter blushed deeply. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh this…um…I've always had it…I keep it in the Millennium Castle, but I don't wear it all the time because it can be a hassle…"

Arcueid broke off as another branch broke, and a certain Executor fell from another tree face-down a good distance away…but still within earshot. "Ciel-senpai…?" Shiki said in surprise, and then blanched as he felt Arcueid's killing intent spike above him.

"Ciel…" she ground out, a vein visibly throbbing on her forehead. Even _Zelretch _looked a bit perturbed. "…you were listening…spying on me and Zel…"

With a growl, Arcueid jumped off of the balcony to pounce on the Executor who barely had time to get to her feet before the vampire was on her. "Ciel-senpai…!" Shiki shouted while rushing to stop their fight. "Arcueid…! Wait…s-stop…!"

"Arcueid…Bow…!"

"Ciel…!"

* * *

Dinner was a roundtable affair, with Arcueid and Shiki – hurriedly dressed in a borrowed suit – joining the Wizard Marshall and the Lord El-Melloi II along with other notables at their table. Akiha – who'd arrived fashionably late – had some choice words for her brother breaking into a private, high-class party without an invitation. "It's alright Ms. Tohno." Zelretch assured her. "It was our fault for not sending an invitation to your brother, seeing as my granddaughter has her eye on him."

"Granddaughter…?" Akiha echoed, and Arcueid giggled and waved at her.

"Hello little sister." She said, and the Tohno did all she could to avoid gaping in shock.

"You're _the _Zelretch's granddaughter."

"Not literally of course…" Zelretch said. "…but I was the one who raised her, and while we haven't been meeting as often as we like, our relationship is along that line..."

"I see."

"Ms. Tohno…" Waver began. "…I understand that there was a certain topic that you wished to discuss with me?"

"Hmm…oh yes, that's right my lord." Akiha answered with a cough. She dabbed her mouth with a paper napkin before continuing. "My lord…what would you say if I proposed that the main line of the Tohno Clan is officially considering aligning itself with the Mages Association?"

"Hmm…" Waver mused aloud as he sat back in his chair. "…I would say that it's an interesting proposal, although I must ask why? And what would either side gain from this proposal?"

"Recently I have found myself at odds with the rest of family." She said. "You are aware of the instability of our bloodline, yes? At this point, the Tohno have at their disposal two Synchronizers, one of whom was…shall we say exploited since my father's time, while the other has been protected."

Waver's face was carefully neutral, but his eyes were very hard. "Shiki…?" Arcueid asked, feeling the young man's killing intent spiking at the mention of his stepfather and what he'd done to Kohaku. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." He told her with a reassuring smile.

"I have since put a stop to such exploitation…" Akiha continued. "…but the rest of my family are now pushing that I transfer custody of one of the Synchronizers to them. Needless to say, I have no intention of doing so, though I am certain that they are capable of and will be pushing the issue."

Akiha paused, and took a drink of water. "I will be frank my lord." She continued. "I do indeed have a personal interest in this matter. But you know as well as I do that Synchronizers are a stopgap measure. They do not solve the blood-instability problem so much as they avoid it. The Association would have much to learn from exploring this avenue of research, and my family has much to gain from supporting such research."

"Research that might require live experimentation..." Waver pointed out. "…are you willing to submit to a Sealing Designation, Ms. Tohno?"

"Of course not…" she demurred. "…but I have little love for the rest of my family, or at least most of them. I'm certain that we can reach an arrangement…especially since I'm certain that their spies have marked my presence here and now. The die is cast. It won't be long before they officially brand me a blood traitor – given that it is an open secret as to why the Association is taking an interest in this Oriental backwater of ours – and move to eliminate me and to seize Kohaku and Hisui…as well as to take action against the Association. We are now allies of convenience, for good or ill."

Waver's eyes widened and narrowed in quick succession, while Zelretch smiled with satisfaction. "You played us…!" the former accused.

"Akiha…!" Shiki protested as he came to the same realization.

"Kohaku and Hisui are my oldest friends." She said darkly. "Along with Shiki, they are my only family. And as the family head, I **will **protect them. I am no Makihisa Tohno."

Waver fell silent while Zelretch nodded. "Understandable sentiments…" he said with a glance at Waver who nodded grudgingly. "…however I believe that we should continue this discussion at a later date. Really now, this dinner was supposed to be a celebration, and yet here at our table the mood has gotten so somber."

"You have my apologies for that, Wizard Marshall." Akiha said with a small bow but he waved it off.

"No, no, none of that." He said. "I understand how you feel, and while your means of getting us involved was a bit underhanded, I'm not really one to judge that, am I now?"

There was some laughter from that, given the sorcerer's reputation, and Zelretch turned his attention to Shiki. "Now then Shiki…" Zelretch began, changing the topic. "…why don't you tell us about your relationship with my granddaughter? I have heard that when you first met you cut her to pieces did you not?"

Akiha choked on that. "He did what?" she exploded.

Shiki laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "Well you see…"

* * *

Meanwhile at another table Rin was staring at the high table with a certain degree of contempt. "Is something wrong, Rin?" Tokiomi noticed as he noticed Rin's attention and expression.

"I can understand Arcueid Brunestud and Zelretch…" she answered. "…they might be vampires, but the former is the White Princess and the latter is the Second Magician and a Wizard Marshall: the normal rules don't apply to royalty and to magicians after all. However…the Tohno…? Half-breeds who aren't even magi? The Mages Association is going to the dogs considering who the Lord El-Melloi II is mixing circles with."

"An interesting comment…" Misaya Reiroukan remarked. "…however while you are entitled to your opinion, the Lord El-Melloi II – no matter how you and many others feel about his radical philosophies – is a ranking member of the Association. It is not your place to question his decisions."

"So you're just going to go along with it?" Rin asked.

"Of course not…" Misaya scoffed much to Rin's surprise. "…I too question the wisdom of the Tohno's presence among us…although I am curious as to why they are here as opposed to being angry. The purpose if this conference is an open secret after all. However my point is that here and now is hardly the proper forum to question the Lord El-Melloi II's decision, given that dealing with those half-breeds is part of the agenda, and was decided by the Association Assembly of Lords."

"A fair point…" Tokiomi conceded. "…this is not the right time or place to question the decisions of the lords."

"With that said though…" Misaya continued with a nod. "…while I did not expect them here at this dinner, the presence of the Tohno and their kin would have been a given eventuality, given that their continued status is part of the agenda after all."

Tokiomi nodded his agreement, a motion reluctantly echoed by Rin a moment later.

* * *

"Your brother's getting along famously with everyone at their table." Christopher commented.

"More like they're getting along famously with that Tohno boy…" Cattleya corrected. "…well it's not bad. Brother's been getting a lot of stress lately, and it's not like Reines is here to help him deal with it, if you catch my meaning."

There was some laughter at that, except for Miranda who kicked Cattleya under the table. "Hey, what was that for?" Cattleya protested while rubbing her shin. "That hurt…!"

"Don't talk about old people love, least of all over the dining table!" Miranda said chidingly. "It's disgusting."

"Do we have to do this again? They're not **that** old."

"How old is the Lord El-Melloi II again?" Christopher asked.

"Twenty-eight…" David answered. "…and his wife nineteen if I remember correctly…isn't she pregnant right now?"

"Lucky bastard…or a dirty old man…?" Christopher remarked.

"Hey…!" Cattleya protested.

As Cattleya, Miranda, and Christopher fell to bickering, Susanna and David shared exasperated glances.

_Not again…_

* * *

A/N

True Ancestors are, as a friend of mine put it, 'aliens from the Moon who have Human bodies'. And it's canon that Arc and Shiki have had sex, so…ahem, it's also canon that there's only one recorded instance of a Human and a True Ancestor having a child, though no details are given. I do wish that Arc and Shiki be the second case though, seeing as Arc is, well, immortal, and Shiki will die someday. A child would help mitigate her loneliness, given that she is the last of her kind.

Hints as to Zelretch's plot, with the prophesied return of the Third Magician! The question now is…what does the Third Magician have to do with the White Princess?


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 9

The post-dinner dance was in full swing, with couples twirling each other in the light of crystal chandeliers while other guests watched to the tones of Tchaikovsky. Akiha Tohno and a few others looked visibly-pained at the clumsy if determined efforts of Arcueid Brunestud and Shiki Tohno trying to dance, with only the amused expression of Zelretch keeping the more stuffy aristocrats from intervening.

However the Lord Waver El-Melloi II and four of his Pentagon were more focused – in a worried fashion – at where Cattleya was dancing with her father. Rin Tohsaka looked on neutrally, while Misaya Reiroukan watched with veiled curiosity. "You look very beautiful tonight." Tokiomi said softly, and Cattleya smiled. It was only skin-deep of course, but she knew very well that appearances mattered here and now.

_She would not let her father gain a victory in the form of a humiliating spectacle on her part._

"I am honored by your praise." She said. "How is mother by the way?"

"She is well, all things considered." Tokiomi replied. "What of you? Are you well?"

"I am well." She replied. "My fortunes have soared quite high, certainly much higher than you originally planned, under Makiri."

_Check…_

"I can see that." Tokiomi agreed. "You have done well for yourself. I am proud, Sakura."

There was uncertainty and surprise in her eyes, even if only for a brief moment, and Tokiomi's smile widened by a fraction. Apparently he had succeeded in getting under her guard. "I am concerned though." He continued. "You appear to be consorting with certain elements that in the long term would not be conducive to your career and future as a magus."

"Is that so now?"

"Carter and Carnarvon are worthy allies…" Tokiomi conceded. "…and the same goes for Archibald. However your brother might not be the most…orthodox influence…"

"It is not my place to question the doctrines of a lord, brother or no." Cattleya said with a smile. "I will however admit that brother is rather unorthodox. However if the other lords tolerate and accept his doctrines, who am I to question their doctrines?"

If Cattleya could have laughed in such a scenario, she would have. As it was it would have been a breach of protocol, and so she settled for a veiled but smug expression at the equally-veiled frustration on her father's face. Under the guise of proper protocol, she had grounded not only his initial offensive against her brother, but had also undermined any further argument on that topic before they could even be made.

_After all, what right did an Oriental Supervisor have to question a lord, much less the favorable stance of his colleagues?_

Father and daughter danced in silence for several moments, their movements precise and perfect as per a waltz despite Cattleya's kimono, ordinarily not a garment suited for such a dance. "You dance well." Tokiomi finally ventured.

"Thank you…" she said. "…it is only expected from someone who grew up alongside Archibald."

Tokiomi's lips thinned, and Cattleya barely managed to crush the urge to laugh. Her father had not intended for the word 'dance' to be taken literally, and she had not taken it literally. But neither did she intend for 'grew up alongside Archibald' to be taken literally either.

_Cattleya Velvet: 1, Tokiomi Tohsaka: 0_

"I understand that a great event will be held in Fuyuki within a year." Cattleya remarked as the tempo picked up with the dance nearing the end. "And it seems that we've acquired an invitation."

"Did you now?" Tokiomi asked as he lifted his daughter and carrying her through the air.

"Indeed…" Cattleya said. "…I daresay that we shall be fashionably late."

"Quite…" Tokiomi said coolly, and then his smile returned. "…but do remember that only one may claim the prize. It would be most saddening if your little group would be divided as a result of the event's conditions."

Cattleya stayed silent, even as the dance finished and her father planted a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself my dear." He said as he walked past her. "You have grown most magnificently, but you have yet to reach the full bloom of your potential."

"_Miserable wanker…_" Cattleya growled silently, only to start as someone patted her on the shoulder. She turned and her eyes widened as they met a matching pair of eyes that did not belong to her father.

"Sakura…" Rin said. "…would you care to discuss some things in private?"

Cattleya narrowed her eyes a fraction as she considered the matter, and then nodded. This meeting had been inevitable, so she might as well go along with it.

_But it didn't mean that she would let her guard down._

As she followed Rin from the dance floor, she and David traded glances briefly. The other magus followed them with his eyes, but waited until they'd left the ballroom before he gave his excuses and trailed after them. His crest flashed in sympathy to a murmured aria…and then he was gone with but a shimmer of light to indicate his passing.

Tokiomi meanwhile was moving to take a roundabout route to meet up with his children, only to be intercepted by a most unexpected figure. "Ah Tokiomi Tohsaka…" Zelretch said warmly while offering his hand. Naturally Tokiomi took and shook it. "…you are Nagato's great-great-grandson, are you not?"

"That is correct."

"It's good to see that his bloodline continues." Zelretch said with a satisfied nod. "He was a most promising student, and it seems that his family retains that promise. Come, I would like to discuss some matters with you, relating to our shared branch of magecraft, and of certain…lessons which I'd passed onto Nagato and of which you might be unaware of."

Inwardly Tokiomi cursed but was unable to go against the apparently-open invitation of the Wizard Marshall. To do so would have been an unacceptable _faux pas _of the highest degree, a black stain on his family's reputation. "_Is he in on us?_" he thought desperately. He wouldn't be surprised given how the Wizard Marshall had been getting along with the Lord El-Melloi II, but there didn't seem to be anything off by his eyes.

_But then again…this is a man renowned for his ability to cause trouble with the slightest action._

As he followed Zelretch to a quiet corner, Tokiomi risked a glance from the corner of an eye to the so-called El-Melloi Pentagon. His blood ran cold as he realized that apart from Cattleya, only three of them were left, and there was a slight tenseness to their frames. It would have been undetectable even by the standards of the political animals infesting the Clock Tower, but the master martial artist that he was could see it clear as day.

"_They know…Rin, be mindful!_"

* * *

Cattleya smirked as Rin filled a crystal goblet with dark-colored, red wine. "Well it seems that we're much more alike than I thought." She said. "Drinking despite being minors…"

"Do you want one?" Rin asked instead.

"No thank you."

Rin shrugged as though it wasn't of much concern to her, which it wasn't. She did however lift her goblet towards Cattleya. "To your health…" she said, and Cattleya nodded.

"_How sincere are you really?_" the younger girl asked silently, and carefully scanning her sister and the way she held herself. "_By the Root…she's like father if he was female and much younger than he is now. Sister…Caster…this is going to be more difficult than I had hoped._"

Cattleya briefly regarded the room they were in, and conceded that for an out-of-the way stateroom in a hotel of small city it was well-furnished. "Perhaps we should get to the point." She finally said, and Rin nodded while setting her goblet down. Cattleya looked on as she lit some incense.

_Poison…? I injected myself with a general antidote before going to this dance, magus paranoia and all that._

"What say you that we end this little feud between us?" Rin asked, and Cattleya blinked. This was _not _foreseen in any form or way. "It is rather unsightly you have to admit, and despite the fact that you shamed our family by breaking father's pact with the Makiri, I'd rather not have this go on. We can let bygones be bygones."

Cattleya briefly gaped at her sister, and then collected herself. "That would be agreeable…" she admitted. "…but what's the catch? There's always a catch when it comes to magi."

"Really now little sister…" Rin chided disapprovingly. "…must you such inelegant mannerisms?"

"It suits me, why do you care?"

Rin sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Very well then…" she said. "…that 'catch' as you called it, is quite simple. You have something that belongs to me. I'd like it back please."

Cattleya blinked in confusion for a few moments, and then her eyes widened in realization. "Yes…" Rin said. "…I'd like my crest back. It's mine by right after all, seeing as I _am _the Tohsaka heiress and have the Tohsaka name."

"You can't be serious!" Cattleya said, backing off and trying to open her circuits just in case. "Your claim is valid, there's no doubt about that, but surrendering the crest…it'll be suicide! The Archibald would make me pay hell for losing my crest!"

"It's my crest, not yours." Rin said while drawing her Azoth Dagger. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, little sister."

Cattleya ground her teeth, only to abruptly collapse to her knees. Her vision grew blurry, and to her horror she found that she couldn't open her circuits at all. "Poison…?" she hissed. "This is…!"

"Oh it's not poison." Rin assured her with a cold and cruel smile, and to Cattleya's horror she found that it perfectly matched their father's smile. "You probably took a general antidote for tonight's event, so poison wouldn't work. It's just a nerve relaxant, nothing serious, and it should wear off after a few hours. Assuming, of course, you aren't inured to it like yours truly."

"Despicable…!" Cattleya spat, and Rin shrugged again.

"Despicable tactics for a despicable bitch..." Rin said with all pretense of nobility gone. "…your Servant hurt father and mother. You stole my inheritance. You shamed our family, broke mother's heart, and yet you still have the gall to call me out on using your tactics."

Cattleya glared, something made increasingly difficult as her nerves continued to slacken. Rin ran a finger along her dagger's edge. "The crest is on your right arm, isn't it?" she asked. "Or is it…?"

She broke off as the door slammed open, and she turned just in time to see David throwing a handful of daggers at her. Rin dodged or parried them with her dagger, but Cattleya was already moving. "David…!" she shouted while throwing a metal cylinder at him.

The magus caught it deftly, and in one smooth motion popped it open and spilled the powdered diamond into the air before him. "In the darkness before the dawn…" he cast.

"Damn…!" Rin spat as she fired a bolt of lightning at the window and blew it out.

"…the stars shine the brightest!"

Diamond dust shot up into the air and coalesced into a trio of wicked-looking javelins. "Diamond Stream…!" he shouted, and the three javelins lanced forwards at blinding speed and forcing Rin to corkscrew wildly through the air to avoid being skewered. Blood fountained as one of the javelins lacerated an arm, and she spat curses in German as she fell to the ground.

"_R__echte Flügel, __Linke Flügel__, Ritter und __Ladegeräte, __Lanzen __und Schwerter__..._" she cast as she landed, crumpling to her knees as the ground buckled beneath her reinforced limbs. She pointed her dagger up towards the shattered window she'd jumped from, while Cattleya's diamantine javelins were already breaking into powder and along with more diamond dust from the inside coalesced into hexagonal diamond plates. "_...Panzerfaust!_"

A pentacle-shaped magic circle appeared around the dagger's tip, dark light gathering at the tip before discharging in a ravening burst of power. The diamond plates slammed together just in time into a protective, dome-like structure over the window, but the force of Rin's spell meeting her sister's defensive system was enough to shake the hotel.

"_I couldn't break through…?_" Rin thought in fury as she stormed away. "_…diamonds…of course I can't break through it I don't have enough conceptual weight on her…damn her..._"

Meanwhile inside the stateroom David tended to his injured or rather incapacitated friend, Diamond Shadow flowing back into its container as Waver arrived with the rest of the Pentagon, Volumen Hydragyrum rolling along blob-like beside its master. "You alright, Cat?" Miranda asked.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, and Susanna gave a soundless giggle while Miranda grinned and Waver sighed in relief.

"_She's fine._" Susanna signed while David gave Diamond Shadow back to Cattleya.

"I should call the Enforcers." Waver said while looking out of the window. "I'm not letting this slide."

"No witnesses apart from myself…" Cattleya said while struggling to a sitting position, helped by David. "…thanks David…and David here. It'll come to nothing."

"So we're just going to let this go?" Christopher asked angrily.

"We have no choice." Waver said darkly. "Without any witnesses to…this, Tohsaka could argue that we placed any evidence in this room. But we won't be sitting idle. I want all of you to stay on your guard. Whatever it was that Tohsaka wanted…"

"She wanted Cattleya's crest." David said with a shrug.

"Thank you David…" Waver said with a nod. "…she and her father won't give up on it easily. I don't want any more incidents…at least not where there won't be any evidence as to _their_ treachery."

Waver smiled thinly, and the Pentagon traded glances before nodding slowly in understanding.

* * *

"I have no excuse." Rin said with bowed head as she and her father drove away from the hotel, the party ruined by the incident. "I will accept any punishment."

"No, there's no need for that." Tokiomi said. "Raise your head…the reclamation failed, but not on your part. Zelretch taking me aside was something that we did not expect, and without support – which your sister had – the operation was doomed to failure. We'll just have to try again when another opportunity comes around."

"Yes father."

Tokiomi sighed and sat back on his seat. "Things have become most troublesome…" he said. "…we have earned a degree of hostility from the other magi present, and yet while prudence dictates that we withdraw until the situation calms down, we cannot do so without losing face."

"Will the Lord El-Melloi II go after us?" Rin asked.

"It's possible." He said. "However I do not believe so. They lack witnesses beyond their own allies, and any evidence is circumstantial at best. Still…we should remain on our guard."

Rin nodded and Tokiomi chuckled. "Let us be patient…" he said after a moment's thought. "…in a year or so, the Fifth Holy Grail War will begin. If not before then, we will have the opportunity to correct things by then."

"She will come…?"

"Of course she will…" Tokiomi said with a nod. "…it is her destiny to fight you, regardless of whichever motivation drives her."

Rin smiled and bowed. "I will not fail when the time comes father." She said. "For the glory of our family and the honor of our name, I will win the Holy Grail and attain the Root."

Tokiomi smiled in response. At least on this side, everything was as it should be.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Waver asked Cattleya as they sat in a private room back in the manse that they and the rest of the Pentagon were residing in during their time at Misaki Town. "There were ways I could have twisted the situation in our favor, witnesses or not be damned."

"She was right you know." Cattleya responded.

"About what…?"

"It was my Servant which stole her inheritance, and hurt our parents." She replied. "In a way, I am responsible for the way she is now, just as much as Caster is."

"Do you still think that you can save her?" Waver asked after a moment. Cattleya did not answer for a long moment.

"I don't know." She finally said. "I'm not giving up but…"

She trailed off, and Waver sighed. "Oh Cattleya…" he said, and his sister chuckled.

"If worst comes to worst…" she said. "…then I will crush her. But until then I'll do what I can, and even in the worst-case scenario, I'll fight with all I have fair and square."

She paused and chuckled again before glancing at her brother. "Chase the dream to the end, isn't that right bro?" she asked, and Waver smiled and nodded. Cattleya stood and stretched.

"Well it's getting late." She said while turning towards the door. "I think I'll go take a dip before going to bed and sleeping off sister's drugs."

She paused as she turned the doorknob, and she smiled impishly at her brother. "Care to join me?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, and she laughed as she left.

"Good night brother."

"Good night sister."

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Shiki said to his sister.

"Magi and their feuds…" Akiha said contemptuously. "…if it weren't for the fact that our family is as messed-up as it is, I wouldn't come near any of them."

"Not all of them are bad Akiha." Shiki said, remembering the fiery-haired sorceress that he had met as a child. "That Lord El-Melloi II seemed like a nice enough man and his sister too. And there's Arcueid's grandfather too."

"Hmm…" Akiha hummed in a non-committal way as they stepped out of the car…and sighed in exasperation. Standing beside the gate was Arcueid, already in her casual attire, along with a most uncomfortable-looking magus.

_Probably an Enforcer…_

"Shiki…!" Arcueid gushed and threw herself at the boy, and promptly dragged him off into the property babbling away. Akiha sighed again and turned her attention to the Enforcer instead.

"I take it the Lord El-Melloi II sent you?" she asked.

"He felt it courteous, even if your family had yet to officially align with the Mages Association." The man said, falling into step beside her as she walked back into the house accompanied by Kohaku. "It was also felt prudent, as we earlier apprehended a Kishima, and we have reason to suspect that your relatives have other spies who have already reported back."

"So they know." Akiha said grimly. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."

She sighed and paused on the threshold. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Permission to set up bounded fields…" the man said. "…an Enforcer cadre will be stationed around your house, and we'll also be using magic to avoid mundane detection. Not so much magical detection, we'll need to show our presence after all if we're to be an effective deterrent."

Akiha nodded, and a thought occurred to her. "Shifting…?" she asked, and the Enforcer nodded.

"Of course…" he said. "…the same group cannot be here all the time…however…"

"The changing of the guard will be a vulnerability yes?" Akiha said with a grim smile. "Well I suppose we can hold our own for a while, even more so if Shiki and I convince Arcueid to stay put inside."

The Enforcer chuckled. "The White Princess…?" he said. "Humph…if your relatives attack and she's here, they don't stand a chance."

"That's the idea."

The Enforcer nodded and left, and with a nod of her own at Kohaku Akiha entered her house.

* * *

A/N

Well now things are getting moving, with Velvet and Tohsaka finally coming to blows, and Akiha finally throwing her lot in with the Association. That's all for now I suppose.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 10

"_This is boring._"

The student delegation were sitting on balconies surrounding the conference chamber, gathering notes while below them on the conference floor the Lord El-Melloi II and the Wizard Marshall held court. Or so it appeared, with the vampire and the lord sitting with their aides at a table at the head of the room behind a raised podium facing the assembly of Japanese magi.

One by one the magi would air out their concerns with regards to Association interests, and it would then be discussed upon and boiled down to salient points. These would in turn be further discussed as to whether or not they would be considering as agendas of the conference. In fact that was the agenda for the first day of the conference, to decide the agendas to be discussed over the week.

One agenda however had already been decided upon. The Tohno Clan would break ties with its branches and align with the Association, in exchange for assistance in controlling their Inversion Impulse. In return they would provide the Association into insights as to the nature of half-Human hybrids, a rarity in modern times. The question would be the details of the resulting relationship.

The students were taking notes of everything that was going on, as they would be expected to provide formal reports regarding their insights and learnings from their role as observers in the conference. They were also expected to maintain proper decorum, and as such any speaking was done in hushed whispers.

The Pentagon however was not taking notes. A mummified scribe from Ancient Egypt was taking notes for all of them (courtesy of Susanna Carter), hidden in a shadowed corner and masked by one of David's illusions. David himself and Christopher were playing poker, while the girls were busy trying to peer past the masks worn – figuratively of course – by the conference speakers.

Instead of speaking, they passed notes in a cipher known only to the five of them between them.

"_You think…?_" Cattleya responded to Miranda's complaint. "_Most of the old generation are amoral backstabbers and hypocrites with conflicting agendas. They have no choice but to sweeten their words and to mask themselves with formality or nothing will get done._"

"_We're all devils and black sheep…_" Susanna quoted shamelessly. "_...really bad eggs…_"

Miranda and Cattleya alike gaped at Susanna who fixed her glasses and glanced at them as though asking why they were surprised. "_Okay…_" Miranda said. "_…that was weird._"

"_Moving on…_" Susanna said. "_…I know we're supposed to be making formal reports on insights about this, but I doubt we can exactly report that 'we are not backstabbing, silver-tongued liars and we will prove that magi can succeed without cheating each other' or something along that line._"

"_I don't know._" Cattleya replied thoughtfully. "_I'm tempted to do just that, if only to see my brother's reaction, and a chance to go down in history for sheer nerve._"

"_You'll end up cleaning floors for sheer nerve._" Susanna said but with an amused smirk. "_Still I can't help but be thankful that we're not sitting in that nest of vipers…no offense intended to present company of course._"

"_None taken…_" Miranda replied with a shrug. "_…and I agree. 'Observing' is quite boring already, can you imagine how much more if we actually have to participate?_"

"_Let's not tempt Murphy shall we?_"

* * *

The Enforcers standing guard outside the Tohno property perked up as a pair of black cars drove up and came to a halt a short distance away. Several burly Japanese men came out, all of them with swords strapped to their waists. The Enforcers tensed, but their leader – Ilse Steinheil – stepped forward without any hint of worry or discomfort.

"Ah, the Touzaki I presume." She said confidently as she strode in front of the Japanese. "May we be of assistance?"

"What are you doing here?" one of the Touzaki – an older-looking one at that and probably their leader – asked belligerently.

"We're here to secure the Tohno property." She replied, and the Touzaki traded glances with each other.

"Our business is with Akiha Tohno." The leader finally said. "Regardless of what she may have said to your leaders, her leadership role is not absolute, and family interests – which do not concern you foreigners by the way – will be ensured."

Ilse nodded mockingly, and briefly paced between her Enforcers and the bristling Touzaki. "We were informed that you might say that." She finally said. "Lady Tohno then asked us to tell you that she was severing ties between her family and your families, and that the Tohno will be joining the Association independently."

The Touzaki traded glances again, but their leader didn't flinch. Instead he placed his hand on his sword. "And I told you, foreign witch…" he sneered. "…our family interests do not concern you, no matter what that short-sighted little girl has said."

Ilse nodded again and walked partly back to her men before turning to face the Kishima again. "Then you will die." She said.

The moments she said those words, the older Touzaki shouted incoherently, his irises flashing red as he drew his sword and charged. Ilse's crest flashed as she held out her hands, everything for several feet before her exploding in a shower of heat and debris. Secondary explosions followed as the wrecked cars exploded in their turn.

"That's that I suppose…"

"Ma'am…behind you…!"

Ilse turned in shock, and was barely pushed aside by a younger Enforcer who was promptly cut down in her place. As he fell gurgling and dying to the ground, she snarled as she drew her mystic code. "Murderous bastards…!" she roared as she aimed and fired her miniature crossbow, the magic weapon taking the head of one of the Touzaki.

"Kill them all!" the Touzaki leader shouted, and staggered as another explosion engulfed him to no effect. He began to laugh as he emerged from the smoke cloud.

"That's impossible!" Ilse shouted as she dodged his attacks.

"Foreign witch…!" he spat as she narrowly avoided losing an arm to him. "Fire cannot harm us, for it flows in our veins!"

Those were the last words he ever spoke as he was promptly reduced to a smoking husk by an arrow made from lightning. "Fire's just the common element!" Hildegard Lustenberger shouted as she pulled back her bow, lightning flickering between her hands and forming an arrow of pure power. "It's nothing compared to wind, and wind rules over lightning. _Heil Kaiser, dir…!_"

The aria boosted her spell's power, and Enforcers dove out of the way of the charged bolt as it immolated five men all at once. "Kill the witch!" the survivors rallied, and Ilse cracked her neck.

"Fuck this…" she said while pointing her crossbow forward. It extended to the left and right, and six arrows of flame came to life. "_…heilig feuer pfeil!_"

The bolts shot forward, throwing the remaining Kishima back. It didn't really hurt them, but it never meant to. It was just a measure to gain time. "_Heil Kaiser, dir…!_" Hildegard cast yet again, discarding her bow to clap her hands together. As she separated them, lightning crackled between them and merged to form a javelin. "_Heil Kaiser Wilhelm…!_" she thundered as she expertly threw the javelin.

The crackling bolt slammed into the middle of the Touzaki mob, the explosion enough to rip through the road and to rupture the water main. As the Enforcers dove for cover to avoid debris and steaming chunks of Touzaki, Ilse spotted a bloody and wounded Touzaki running, using his demonic strength to jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Stop him!" she shouted, pointing at the runner.

Several Enforcers immediately obeyed, while others rushed to get the wounded into the safety of the Tohno property. Ilse eyed Hildegard for causing so much damage briefly, and then shouted after the pursuing Enforcers.

"Move…! Go after him!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys."

Cattleya stifled a giggle, and then left the room as her brother shot her a glare. _Shut up._

"I said to secure the property, not to fight pitched battles in broad daylight!" Waver thundered at the flinching Enforcer before him.

"But the Touzaki they…"

"It doesn't matter if the Touzaki attacked or not, my issue is that none of you had the presence of mind to set up another bounded field on the street! It doesn't matter even that the water main was ruptured we could have fixed that and covered the whole thing up! What matters is that because you forgot to set up a bounded field during the battle, people noticed that something was going on, and called the cops, who then spotted the damage before we could even begin with repair and cover-up!"

Waver pointed at the TV, which was showing a live report of the damage outside the Tohno property, and humorously at that moment, an oblivious Arcueid getting dragged off from the red-faced reporter by an equally red-faced Shiki after telling them of their 'activities' and why they hadn't noticed what was going on outside the house at the time.

_Not that Waver found it amusing, __**especially **__since there were also Touzaki corpses being wheeled away by the forensic examiners._

"And to top it all of you left the corpses on the street! How could you just leave corpses on the street? Now I have to go and retrieve those corpses, fix up all the records, change memories, and pull all sorts of stunts to cover this whole mess up!"

Cattleya returned, along with a tray of ice and brandy. She wordlessly offered the ice and brandy to her brother who took a drink before sinking into a convenient chair. She immediately got behind him and began to massage his back. "Now, now bro…" she began. "…getting angry won't solve anything. Instead of getting angry…or shouting, perhaps you could use the time to figure out how to solve this mess instead?"

The Enforcer nodded eagerly at the suggestion, and Waver again glared at Cattley who just smiled impudently at him. "Oh alright…" he said while placing his glass down on the table before him. He then turned back to the Enforcer in front of him.

"Now then seeing as Ilse and Hildegard caused this mess in the first place, then they're the ones going to have to fix it." He said. "Ilse will take half of her team and retrieve the corpses from the medical examiner's office, while Hildegard will take the other half to purge the records. I'll send someone else to handle memory alteration, and to do that they'll need to question some of the cops as to where and who the witnesses are. And don't forget to keep the guard up around the hotel, the residences, and the Tohno property. And this time tell them not to fight pitched battles in public!"

* * *

"So Touzaki attacked did they?" David asked as the Pentagon sat down for a late lunch.

"They did, and they got theirs." Cattleya confirmed. "The Enforcers caused a lot of damage though. They punched a hole through the street, and ruptured one of the mains."

"I imagine your brother got real pissed then." Christopher grinned.

Cattleya snorted. "No…" she said. "…he got angry over the fact that they didn't take sufficient measures to avoid getting noticed. No one saw magic being performed, but they left corpses on the street, and the sounds and lights caught attention, and by the time the Enforcers began cleanup the whole place was crawling with cops and paparazzi."

"_Idiots…_" Susanna signed with one hand while slurping up some hot ramen. "_…I imagine your brother going to put them in for disciplinary reprimands when we get back to London._"

"I wouldn't say that they're idiots…" Cattleya said. "…more…careless…?"

"Careless is right." Miranda agreed, and the boys nodded.

"Damn straight." Christopher said.

"So what now…?" David asked.

"Now we finish our lunch." Cattleya said in jest, and David rolled his eyes as the rest of the Pentagon laughed including Susanna. "Seriously though the Enforcers are spread thin cleaning things up. But…"

"This is just the beginning isn't it?" Miranda asked, and Cattleya nodded. "First blood is to us then. But they'll probably be back, and while I doubt they could win in a frontal battle, they'll probably try to pick us off one by one. So keep your guards up everybody."

"_My thoughts exactly…!_" Susanna signed, and the others signaled their agreement.

* * *

An elderly Kishima slammed his fist against a table in a darkened room. There were other men sitting around it. "Damn them…" he snarled, fighting against the blazing fire in his blood and yet drawing strength from it at the same time. "…damn those foreigners and the race traitors consorting with them, and that bitch Akiha too!"

"Well…" one of the other men began. "…even if you say that, I think we should just let this matter go."

"What was that?"

"I am in agreement with the Arima." Another man said. "This isn't just some random uppity local we're now dealing with the Mages Association, one of the three premier supernatural organizations in the world. They might not have enough influence here, but I can assure you that in the long-term their international influence would have an indirect but detrimental effect on us if we challenge them."

"Lord Makihisa didn't help matters other, crippling the Demon Hunter Organization by destroying the Nanaya." The other dissenter added. "That's basically what's drawn the Association's attention, as without them to keep us in check…well you know how magi are when it comes to the supernatural bleeding into the mundane."

There were murmurs at that, until the Kishima representative slammed his hands against the table. "What are you people murmuring about?" he snarled. "Have you forgotten what we are? We are the ones with the blood of the demon in our veins. Lord Makihisa's actions might have brought the Association down on us, even more so given the treachery of his weakling daughter, but I do not regret it. The Nanaya would have destroyed us eventually, and so we destroyed them first, simple as that. If it means being branded an enemy by those who fear us, then let them come. We will destroy them too, or we die deaths worthy of our lineage. What greater end is there for us than to die in fire and blood?"

There was a chorus of assent at that, and the Arima and the Kugamine representatives looked uneasily at each other. "Foreigners have no business in Japan anyway." The Kishima said. "We have tolerated their presence enough, so long as they stayed away from that which does not concern them. I think it's time we showed them their place, like we showed the Nanaya."

"Are you serious?" the Arima asked aghast. "We cannot defeat the Association! It's madness!"

"Only for a defeatist like you…!"

"Kugamine will not partake in this." The other dissenter responded. "Do not forget that our strength is economic in nature. We simply do not have what it takes to join the battle."

The man paused and sighed. "It seems that you are all set on a course of conflict." He said. "If so, then we will undertake measures to preserve as much of the family's assets as best we can."

The Kishima made to say something but was preempted by the Touzaki. "That is not unreasonable." He said. "Very well…we will accept your planned course of action."

Kugamine nodded, and the Kishima reluctantly gave his assent as well. Eyes then turned to the Arima. "The Arima declares itself neutral." He said. "Our combat strength is almost nonexistent and this course of action will only lead us to destruction. I will not have my family become cannon fodder. Kill me now if you want for being a defeatist, but my decision is made."

The Kishima snarled, his killing intent flooding the room, but was suppressed by the Touzaki who partly drew his sword and glanced warningly at him. "You came here in trust…" he said coldly to the Arima. "…killing you now would make us no better than you. Leave, and never return. Should we meet again, you will taste my blade or the Kishima's claws."

The Arima bowed, and then rose and left. The rest of the family representatives stayed silent until he'd left the room. "Now then let us discuss our plans to teach these foreigners and their collaborators their places." He said.

The Kishima snorted. "I've already called the family together, including Kouma." He said. "We should be ready in two days."

"We should be ready by then as well."

"We shall be as well by then."

"I agree."

"The same can be said for us."

"In the meantime a preemptive strike might be useful." The Touzaki said. "The better to show these trespassers that their confidence is meaningless against us, and that they should wash their necks while they have the chance."

"How do intend to carry this out?"

The Touzaki smiled. "Once I heard of what they did to my nephew and his men, I had gathered some of our best infiltrators." He said. "Tonight, the foreigners will know the price for spilling blood worth more than they could possibly know."

* * *

Miranda Carnarvon had gone to make a special order to the kitchens – the conference for the day had been extended somewhat over some trifling matter (at least in her opinion) – for her and her friends, when she heard what sounded like a scream that was quickly cut off. Quickly washing her hands, she stepped out of the comfort room, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Standing over the corpses of two hotel staff were a group of men in what looked like stereotypical ninja gear, bloody bone swords in their hands. One of them shouted something and pointed at her. "Oh shit…!" she swore as she reinforced her legs and ran.

More shouts came from behind her, along with the pounding of feet as they pursued her. "_I need to warn the others…_" she thought and then an unexpected amount of bravado spiked through her. "_...but then again I'm also a member of the El-Melloi Pentagon. I should be able to handle this much._"

_She'd forgotten that these people had managed to slip past the Enforcers guarding the hotel, even if they were rather spread thin at the moment._

She slammed, locked, and reinforced the door behind her. As heavy pounding began against it, she took sight of her surroundings. She groaned…it was the same stateroom that Cattleya and her sister had used when they had their falling out during the previous night. Wood began to crack, and Miranda quickly opened up the distance.

_Now then…how to make this as memorable as possible…?_

The door burst open…and the first man had a thrown vase shatter on his face. He stumbled back, but the second man was through before she could grab another makeshift projectile and was charging at her, shouting and with sword held high. "Can we talk about this?" she managed to say as she scampered across the room, avoiding slashes and thrusts even as more of them poured into the room. "Okay we can't talk about this…can I at least ask one question though?"

The answer was a booted foot to the torso, and one that sent her staggering into a corner. The man raised his sword to take her head off, only to be stopped by one other. "You don't seem to be afraid of us." He said.

Miranda snorted. "Not much point in getting afraid is there?" she asked, and the man chuckled impressed by her apparent bravery in the face of death.

"You have spirit girl…" he said. "…to face death with dignity…"

_Feel free to think that way if you want, but I'm not dying here. I'm not afraid because there's no reason for me to be afraid._

"…ask your question then."

"Won't you show me how Japanese die with honor?" she asked, her normally dull gold irises glowing a bright gold as she activated her Mystic Eyes of Enchantment.

"Gladly Your Majesty…!" they said with deranged grins on their faces, and as one they turned their swords on themselves and promptly disemboweled themselves. Miranda covered her nose at the resulting stench of blood and viscera as she gingerly made her way back to the corridor.

"Well so much for that…" she began to say to herself, when she heard something behind her. Thinking it to be nothing more than a death gurgle from one of the men she killed behind her, she ignored it…and then a bone sword stabbed into her heart from behind, the blade emerging dripping from her chest.

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N

And that's a rap!

Please refrain from asking for updates for Divergent Fate in reviews on my other works. Talk about rude…if you're not going to review properly (constructive criticism, complements and the like), then don't review at all. And no, I don't intend to abort this work of all works. This is after all, my highest-hitting work, and one that has special meaning to yours truly, as it's the original sequel to my original work.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Divergent Fate

Chapter 11

"Eh?"

Miranda blinked at the pain and sight of the dripping sword emerging from between her breasts, and then she staggered back as it was drawn back. The girl crumpled to her knees, dabbing at her bloody chest as the Touzaki stepped past her. "That should be fatal…" she said softly before crumpling forward to the floor.

The Touzaki wiped the blood from his lips, and grimaced as he clutched at his belly wound. Much like his cousins he'd been affected by the witch's magic, and had even stabbed himself. But he'd resisted enough to make sure his blade didn't hit anything vital, and had played along when everyone else had slit their bellies and fallen dying to the floor.

Once the witch went past, he quietly rose and had stabbed her in the back. "Damn witch…" he spat as he kicked her and stepped back towards the room behind them. There had been twelve of them, the best assassins that the Touzaki had. And he was the only one of them left, and he was wounded.

Touzaki Kisaka was no fool. By himself, he wouldn't stand a chance to finish their mission – to kill all of the younger magi that the foreigners had brought along – even if he kept to the shadows. And it wouldn't be long before the bodies of the staff and guards they'd killed to get into the hotel were found.

He needed to get out, and report on the situation to the family elders. He stepped back into the room, avoiding the corpses of his relatives, and headed for the broken window to escape. A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he swung his sword by instinct.

Too late…a piercing pain stabbed into his ankle followed by ice, even as his sword cut the snake in half. His eyes widened as the snake dissolved into wisps of prana, and then he staggered and fell on his ass as ice spread up his leg.

_Poison…_

Cursing at even more witchcraft, he fumbled at his pockets and pulled out an injector of general-purpose anti-venom, stabbing it into and injecting into his thigh. The ice slowed, stopped, and began to recede, and he tried to get to his feet. And then he spotted the woman he'd killed leaning against the doorframe. "Impossible…" he whispered. "…I got you in the heart…"

"Don't think…" she whispered, raising a bloody hand from her chest wound to her lips, her tongue slowly licking at her own blood. "…that just because you won the second round, you'll win the third round…"

Lights began to flicker over her upper chest, through her neck, and over her face. The crest, shaped like a stylized cobra, glowed bright blue in a display of magical power. "…this time…" she continued without any hint of her previous cheerfulness. "…I'll kill you for sure."

"Don't get above yourself, witch!" the Touzaki shouted while shakily getting to his feet and charging at her. Miranda whispered in Ancient Egyptian and gestured, cobras erupting from the shadows around her feet and lashing out at the Touzaki with deadly intent.

The man roared, swinging his sword again and again, taking down the snakes in clouds of prana, but they kept on coming. They bit him again and again, icy venom pumping into his legs, his thighs, his arms, and even into his groin. He dropped his sword and he collapsed, convulsing on the ground as ice filled his veins.

Miranda licked her blood up again. "Magi don't die so long as they have prana in their crests." She explained as she staggered into the room. She stooped and picked up one of the dead Touzakis' swords.

"Honestly…" she continued. "…you're really incredible, to make me use the serpent aspect. I might not be like Cattleya, who has an affinity for the Sixth Imaginary Element, but I'm better than she is when it comes to spiritual magic."

The girl chuckled as she stepped closer. "Well I suppose that's only to be expected." She said. "Despite her affinity for the demonic, Cattleya doesn't really like to use demons, preferring to use inverse geometric principles to create unorthodox mysteries for her Imaginary Numbers. But me…?"

Miranda paused as she towered over the dying man. "I got the serpent aspect when the Holy Selection was held when I received the crest." She said while raising the sword. "Among other things, that means I can summon and control guardian serpent demons from the Underworld."

The sword fell and the man's head was separated from the body. Miranda threw the sword away and staggered back to and out of the door. She managed to make it a good way down the corridor before slumping against a wall and sliding down to the floor. Her crest flickered.

"Damn…" she whispered while dabbing at the partly-clotted blood on her chest. She brought her fingers up and lapped up her own blood, and recycling the prana back into her. "…at this rate I'm not going to last long…"

She chuckled, and summoned a serpent. "Go find…the others…" she ordered, and the snake slid off. Miranda fumbled about in a pocket and pulled out an injector.

"I don't want to die…" she whispered while pressing it against her neck. "…see you…when I wake up…Susanna…everyone…"

She injected the serum into her neck arteries, and winced as her body began to grow cold. She smiled as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and finally closed them.

_Let's…dream…for a while…_

* * *

"What do you mean we're not going to retaliate?" Cattleya demanded angrily, and Waver cringed. The rest of the Pentagon looked positively mutinous as well.

"There are political factors that must be considered…"

"I call bullshit." Christopher interrupted belligerently. "Miranda is in a self-induced coma because she would have died otherwise, and she wouldn't have had to use an experimental serum to do that either if these backwater yokels hadn't attacked. I say we go in, magic blazing, and start busting some heads."

"_I agree._" Susanna signed flintily with one hand, the other hand holding her Orb of Transcendence. Waver glanced worriedly at the ancient artefact – if Susanna had brought that out, it was clear that she was really up in arms.

_But then again so was Cattleya, seeing as she had her sword strapped to her side._

"Be reasonable you four…" he said. "…we're here to negotiate a peaceful settlement to Association concerns, not to start or fight a war."

"Funny…" Cattleya said while fingering her sword's hilt. "…I don't recall attacking during negotiations to be particularly conducive to peace. I daresay that's what's called a stab in the back."

"One…" David said while indicating it with his fingers. "…the demon hybrids snubbed our requests to join the conference. Two: they have a history of destroying anything that threatens them. That would be understandable if it weren't for the fact that the Demon Hunter Organization was never meant to exterminate them, only to keep them under control. Three: the one family that tries to be reasonable is snubbed, and when it falls under Association protection they disregard our authority and attempt to forcibly bring them into line. Four: they infiltrated our operations with the apparent goal of assassination. Based on this I think that the time for peaceful negotiations is over."

"_You forgot one thing…_" Susanna signed. "_…they hurt Miranda._"

"There's that too." Cattleya said while crossing her arms. "They hurt one of **us**, and we certainly can't let that slide can we now?"

"You're being too emotional about this…"

"So she is…" Rin Tohsaka said while approaching. "…but she has a point. They attacked an Association magus, and infiltrated an Association gathering with hostile intent. That is _cassus belli_."

"What's your game here?" Cattleya bluntly asked her sister.

"My game…?"

"You **hate** me." Cattleya answered just as bluntly. "And yet here you are, trying to help me."

"I don't hate you." Rin said, and Cattleya snorted in disbelief. "I hate the fact that you turned your back on your own blood and duty to your family. And there is also my crest to consider."

"What's the point in giving it back to you? You're too old to get implanted with a crest."

There were muffled snorts of laughter at that, and Rin's eyebrow twitched. "Be that as it may…" Rin continued with a visible effort to keep her irritation under control. "…it seems that there's still hope for you yet."

"What?"

"Despite your lack of commitment to filial obligations…" Rin explained. "…it seems that you have a sense of duty to both your allies and to the Association. That is good. It is entirely meet to be angry and vengeful for your friends' sake, and to be outraged on behalf of your peers."

"The world must really be ending." Cattleya said dead-pan. "Did you just complement me?"

"Is there a need to be so belligerent, little sister?"

"Two tigers cannot live on the same mountain."

"Then we can kill each other later, little sister."

Cattleya bristled, but held it back. "Now, now…" Waver said while trying to keep things cool. "…even if we were to launch a retaliatory attack, we don't even know where to do it."

"I wouldn't say that." A woman's voice said, and Waver groaned. He turned and spotted the Enforcers Ilse and Hildegard approaching with smug smiles. "We know for a fact that the Kishima and Touzaki are massing their entire families – well the able-bodied members at any rate – not far from here to sweep down on Misaki Town. And well, we've already drawn up a plan to deal with it in case it's needed."

"You did all that in less than a day?" Waver asked with an eye twitching. The German ladies nodded.

"We're the best my lord." Hildegard said with a playful wink.

"And what exactly does this plan of yours entail?" Waver asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Ever heard of Pearl Harbor?" Ilse asked, and Waver groaned. He groaned again as he heard Zelretch's laughter echoing across the lobby.

"A surprise attack at dawn…?" the vampire asked. "A bit old-school, but then again nothing beats old-school."

"But…!"

"You hear that everyone!" Christopher shouted. "We attack at dawn."

Belligerent cheers erupted across the lobby, from magi and Enforcers alike. Waver winced as Ilse and Hildegard bro-fisted each other, and then he glared at Zelretch.

* * *

"Just what did you plan with this conference Zelretch?" Waver asked the vampire as they sat alone in a private room. The younger magus was nursing a large brandy, while Zelretch was relaxing on a couch with his eyes closed.

"Would you believe if I said that I had no ulterior motives?" the vampire asked back.

"No."

Zelretch laughed and opened his eyes before sitting up. "Very well…" he said. "…to be honest I didn't really have anything more than what this conference was officially for. I only had one ulterior motive: I wanted an excuse to see Arcueid, that's all."

"You could have done that by yourself." Waver said accusingly. "There was no need to drag the Association into this."

"Normally no…" Zelretch agreed. "…but I had to. You see I knew that Arcueid was involved with a Human. I also know that said Human would eventually come under pressure if he maintained a relationship with her. I love my granddaughter Waver, and I don't want to see her hurt simply because of backward traditions and obligations. It's not just personal either. You know as well as I do **what **Arcueid is. If she gets worked up…"

"…everyone here might just die." Waver finished. "A True Ancestor going berserk…at best she'd just be throwing a tantrum so to speak. At worst she'll drink blood, and become a Demon Lord that makes the Dark Six look like a joke by comparison."

Zelretch snorted disdainfully. "No…" he disagreed. "…you're forgetting that Arcueid is the White Princess. If she becomes a Demon Lord – or a Demon Lady rather – then she'll make even Primate Murder look like a joke. I don't want to see her as a monster. And more than that, I want to see her happy."

"You really a strange old man…" Waver remarked. "…you were originally entrusted with her by the other True Ancestors to keep her from reincarnating the Crimson Moon, and yet you see her as family now."

"And what does that say about you?" Zelretch asked back. "Cattleya is not related to you, and while she is useful for political purposes you do care for her as though she were your own flesh and blood."

"Humph…" Waver snorted. "…I guess for all that we are – you're a vampire and I'm a magus – we still all-too Human sentimentality."

"Do you really find that so wrong?" Zelretch asked.

"No, I don't. In fact I find it a most noble quality."

Zelretch laughed. "I'd be disappointed about your reputation otherwise." He said, and Waver rolled his eyes.

"Going back to the topic…" he said. "…even if you free Mr. Tohno from his filial obligations and allow him and Arcueid to maintain a relationship, what then…? It's not impossible for Humans and True Ancestors to have children, but it's so improbable as to be infinitely close to impossible. And she's immortal, and as I recall she will have to sleep for a time. Will you turn Mr. Tohno into a Dead Apostle then?"

"Don't be rude." Zelretch admonished Waver. "I have never made Dead Apostles of my own, and I never will. And Arcueid would never forgive me if I corrupted that boy. No, I think she already understands how their relationship is doomed to end. And even then I don't think she minds. Their memories will keep her sane throughout eternity."

"True Ancestors can't dream."

"No, they can't." Zelretch agreed. "Or at least they shouldn't be able to. But True Ancestors do have Human form. I believe that Arcueid can touch that aspect, and make a miracle happen by going beyond the impossible."

"You're starting to sound like my students sometimes." Waver said unhappily. "Can you please not do that? It's really creepy."

Zelretch laughed again. "Actually it's not I who is sounding like them." He said. "It is they who sound like me."

"That's…a bit unsettling in itself."

"Perhaps…" Zelretch said with a shrug.

"Miracles…" Waver echoed, falling silent for a few minutes. "…I'm not sure if a bunch of Human-True Ancestor hybrids running around is a good thing."

Zelretch just smiled. "Well who knows?" he said. "It might just be what Humanity needs to go beyond the impossible."

"Stop that." Waver admonished. "What about Arcuied going to sleep? Even if she and that Tohno boy…make miracles together…"

"Haven't they already started?" Zelretch asked, and Waver reddened and coughed.

"…won't her sleeping disorder be a problem?" he quickly finished.

"Sleeping disorder…" Zelretch echoed with a snicker. "…that's the first time anyone called her condition that. Anyway, no it won't be a problem."

"How sure are you of that?" Waver asked curiously.

Zelretch smiled again. "The Third Magician will be returning soon." He said much to Waver's surprise. "Owing the Third a favor – a big favor – should be enough compensation to have Arcueid's problems fixed. She will remain a True Ancestor yes, and once she regains the power that Altrouge stole from her she will be the embodiment of the planet – in which case it's about time we kicked that interloper the Spider from South America – and most importantly, the Third will stabilize the 'imprint' of himself that the Crimson Moon left in her. We and I will finally be rid of the King of the Moon once and for all."

"Yeah, except we'll be left with the Queen of the Moon and the Earth instead…" Waver echoed. "…and the Third Magician…you sure about this…?"

"I have seen the future." Zelretch said serenely.

"Even if I believe that – which I don't completely – are you even certain that Arcueid can force the Spider off-world?" Waver pressed. "Assuming she can defeat Altrouge, the Dog, and her bodyguards…"

"Altrouge, the Dog and her bodyguards will be of no concern." Zelretch said dismissively. "Lorelei's army can handle the bodyguards on their with ease, I will take care of the Dog – I'm not Human anymore so it has no Authority over my death – and the Third and Arcueid can double-team the Black Princess. And once Arcueid has embodied Gaea, she will be invincible on this planet. TYPE-Mercury will be no match for her."

"Human-True Ancestor hybrids…making the White Princess into the most powerful being on the planet…destroying the top echelon of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors…Zelretch I think you're drunk."

"And what does that say about you and your sister's plan to return Alexander the Great into this world?" Zelretch shot back, and Waver choked on his drink. "I told you, didn't I? I have seen the future, so let us make an agreement. Support and stay quiet about my plan, and I'll do the same for yours. _Quid pro quo_…we both win."

"Fine, fine…" Waver grumbled. "…it's not like I have much of a choice anyway. But does your plan even have a reasonable chance of succeeding? At least we have the Grail to work with…"

"Oh ye of little faith…" Zelretch admonished Waver with a smile. "…everything that has transpired has done so according to my design."

Waver gaped at Zelretch, filled his glass, and then finished it in one go. "Have you been watching Star Wars?"

* * *

Ilse spread a map on the table and ran a finger around a marked depression. "This is where the Kishima and the Touzaki are gathering their forces." She said. "It's a natural fortress in the hills outside of town, and this…"

She paused and pointed at a narrow passage in the rock. "…this is our only way in."

"We'll get slaughtered if we try to go through there." David remarked, fingering his Book of Tales nervously.

"_Leave that to me._" Susanna signed. She was already in her Egyptian armor, the Staff of Osiris strapped to her back and the Orb of Transcendence a crackling sphere of green energy floating beside her and linked to her with tendrils of pure power. "_I'll get us in there in a way they don't expect._"

"So we go in, bash some heads, and then leave?" Christopher asked. "I like it."

"Nope…" Hildegard said. "…we go in, kill everyone, and send their heads on pikes to the old men running things as a warning of what happens when you against the Association. And then we leave through the corridor."

She turned to Susanna. "After all…" she said with a grateful smile. "…mass teleporting everyone in and then fighting a battle is not going to be easy on her. If that's the case, then it would be too much to ask her to teleport us out is it now?"

There were nods all around, and Susanna flashed a grateful smile of her own at Hildegard. "We'll be outnumbered though…" Rin said. "…even if we have the element of surprise, we'll be taking a lot of risk."

"Nothing of great worth has been achieved without risk." Cattleya said.

"Well there's that too I suppose."

"So what do we call this operation?" Hildegard asked. "This isn't a sealing operation and more of a retaliatory extermination operation so…"

"I have an idea…" David interjected. "…we're in Japan, and we're going to attack at dawn right?"

"Yes, that's right."

The boy smirked. "Let's call it _tora tora tora_."

* * *

A/N

We'll get back to Shirou and Illya in a couple of chapters, so wait until then.

No, I don't want to kill any of the Pentagon's members off. That said I won't make it a stomp for them either. On another note, I don't understand why winning is a bad thing. No one gave Kiritsugu grief for always winning, at least until the end when he found out that the Grail was a sham.

Cattleya's not the most powerful member of the Pentagon. She's the flashiest – with diamonds it's hard **not **to be flashy – and she has the best political connections through her brother, but _Susanna _is the most powerful member of the Pentagon. Once she uses the Orb of Transcendence she's basically on par with a Caster-class Servant. Not quite Medea or Tamamo's level, but higher than Gilles de Rais or Shakespeare.

EDIT: In addition to the above, and in response to Q'Fox's review, it must be pointed out that the Pentagon cannot fight as one in the war. Waver's got a lot of influence, but even he can't completely disregard the Church's rules on the contest. I doubt bringing a small army into the war is considered legal. The Pentagon - based on an MMORPG party system (frontliners, nukers, and supports) - would definitely crush the canon Masters of the fifth war sans Medea and Dark Sakura but that's only if they fight together. And also, the Masters here aren't nearly as anemic as they are in canon, what with Shirou and Rin getting proper training among others...


End file.
